La fotografía de mi vida
by Morethanbefore22
Summary: Edward Cullen es un joven doctor que trata de criar a su hija. Bella Swan es estudiante de fotografía, luchando por obtener lo mejor de su vida. El destino los junta, todos los une pero ellos no se darán cuenta. "La fotografia no puede cambiar la realidad pero si puede mostrarla". Fred Mc Cullin
1. Chapter 1

Hola a toda persona que pase por aquí, ¿están bien? Una amiga mía, de un club de Literatura de internet se enteró de que estaba en un proceso lento de escribir y me ofreció trabajar con ella sobre una historia con la temática de Bella y Edward, será compartida y la mayoría de los capítulos los escribiremos las dos juntas. Yo daré la idea y ella la ampliará, revisará el guión y acomodará la redacción, porque la mía es pésima.

Los personajes son de Stefenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a moretahbefore22 y larose.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Iba relativamente tarde, por primera vez en mi vida llegaría tarde al consultorio, jamás podría perdonármelo, no era típico de mi pero era mi culpa por poner el teléfono en vibrador para no interrumpir mi intensa noche con Tanya. Sí, era culpa de la noche que tuvimos. Tomé como loco mi maletín y las llaves del Volvo, salí disparado al elevador.

Mi departamento estaba a media hora del consultorio que había montado hace apenas dos años, no era muy grande pero contaba con al menos dos consultorios para diversas especialidades, sala de urgencias y un pequeño quirófano aunque casi no hacíamos operaciones sino que las mandábamos al hospital, donde mi padre era encargado general.

La especialidad en la que me encontraba era Pediatría, amaba cuidar y curar a los niños, más cuando el pequeño motor que tenía era la pequeña Elizabeth, mi hija, mi sueño y el gran amor de mi vida. Mi madre se encargaba de cuidarla por las mañanas y mi hermana Alice por las tardes hasta que yo salía de las consultas y la llevaba a nuestro departamento. Sólo que ayer fue el primer aniversario de noviazgo con Tanya y no tuve más que dejarla con mis padres, una noche no hacía daño a nadie y a mi pequeña le fascinaba estar con los abuelos.

Sí, su madre murió apenas la dio a luz. Tuvo un embarazo maravilloso, yo cuidaba todo lo necesario, estuvo a cargo de otro pediatra porque yo me ponía muy nervioso de tan sólo tocar la pequeña barriga de Caroline. El parto se complicó, salieron con vida ambas pero en un suspiro, tan sólo en un suspiro, su corazón paró y me dejó a cargo de Elizabeth. La vida fue injusta al arrebatar al amor de mi vida y mamá de nuestras manos, no pudimos hacer nada, no había nada que hacer. Sufrí muchísimo tiempo pero tan solo ver como Eli enroscaba su manita al rededor de mi dedo o se aferraba a mi camisa, decidí poner punto final al sufrimiento y demostrarle a Caroline que podía criar al fruto de nuestro amor.

Entré corriendo al consultorio, no saludé a nadie por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la recepción de mi consultorio y varios pacientes sonrieron al verme llegar.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen- saludó mi secretaria Victoria con la voz seductora y melosa de siempre.

-Buenos días Victoria, ¿cuántos pacientes hay ahora?- respondí con voz fría.

-Sólo tres doctor- quería reírme por su intento de seducción

-Hazme pasar al primero y recuérdame poner mi alarma, no quiero volver a llegar tarde- le dije ignorándola y abriendo la puerta de mi consultorio, tomé mi bata colgada en el perchero y oí un pequeño toquido -Adelante-.

A pesar del retardo de una hora avancé con rapidez todas las citas. Los niños se divertían conmigo, a veces llegaban asustados pero yo tenía el consultorio con juguetes y no hacía tan monótona la consulta, algunos decían que era el mejor doctor o cosas por el estilo y yo simplemente pensaba que hacía bien mi trabajo.

A la 1 del día llamé a mi mamá, a éstas horas estaría recogiéndola del colegio para llevarla a comer a la casa. Tres pitidos y la voz dulce de mi madre se escuchó.

-Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?, ¿la pasaron bien?- se refería al día de ayer con Tanya.

-Hola mamá, estoy bien y si la pasamos bien, ¿cómo se portó Eli?- yo quería saber sobre mi hija, quería escuchar su vocecita llamándome "papi" -¿ya está contigo?- sonaba con un padre controlador y sobre protector, no sólo sonaba, lo era.

-Está apunto de salir aún no me la entregan- contestó mi madre -cuando la tenga te llamó- respiré resignado y le contesté -Gracias mamá, si llámame- nos despedimos y corté la llamada. Seguí dando consultas hasta que después de una hora vibró mi celular, era la llamada de mamá.

-Hola mamá ¿cómo están?- suponía que ahora ya estaban dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida juntas.

-Estamos bien corazón, te paso a tu bebé- sonreí emocionado como todo un enamorado, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hija, por supuesto, en el buen sentido de padre.

-Papi, soy Eli- escuchar su voz era un privilegio, era clara para su edad y pronuncia la mayoría de palabras a la perfección pero sin dejar atrás el sonido de bebé consentida -¿estás ahí?- me preguntó.

-Estoy aquí bebé, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunté.

-Bien, hice muchos dibujos y Tita Esme me compró un helado- "Tita Esme" era el diminutivo de abuelita Esme.

-¿Me guardaste un pedazo?- pregunté gracioso.

-Mmmm- se escucharon ruidos y que hablaba con mi mamá pero no pude entender que decía -dijo Tita Esme que hay pay de limón, hay un pedazo para ti- siempre trataba de complacerme, fuera como fuera.

-No te vayas a comer mi parte Eli, déjame un pedazo para en la noche- se oyó su risita nerviosa -¿cómo te portaste ayer?- podía platicar con ella horas.

-Bieeeeeeeeeen- alargó la letra "e" -¿qué hiciste con Tanya?- la relación de novia-hija no era muy buena, Tanya no era muy paciente con los niños y Elizabeth le enojaba mucho no poder jugar o platicar con ella, siempre trataba de que pudieran encajar pero la cosa era difícil.

-Cenamos en un restaurant y le di el collar que compramos con la tía Alice- contesté simple, no quería darle detalles morbosos.

-¿Ella te dio algo?, ¿qué cenaron?, ¿te dio un abrazo?, ¿preguntó por mi?- empezaba a cuestionarme entre celosa y preocupada, aunque no se llevaba bien con ella podía asegurar que veía por que yo fuera feliz. Mi hija era muy inteligente para su corta edad de cinco años.

-Hermosa al rato te cuento todo y me dio un reloj- estaba tomando la actitud de Alice y era de esperarse, pasaba las tardes con ella y algo se le debía de pegar de mi loca hermana. -Ahora tengo que colgar, obedece a tu abuelita, iré a curar pequeños- el paciente ya estaba por llegar.

-Te quiero mucho papi- mi corazón caí rendido ante esas cuatros palabras. -Yo te quiero mucho más, pequeña- corté la llamada con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La jornada había acabado y era hora de pasar por Elizabeth, tomé mi maletín, acomodé un poco el consultorio y lo cerré con llave. La mayoría de doctores y personas que trabajan ahí ya estaban por marcharse. Algunos pacientes salían y los de aseo entraban a limpiar todo. Todos mostraban respeto hacía mi, era el jefe y éste lugar dependía de mi. Subí al Volvo y conduje hasta las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, la casa de mis padres se encontraba alejada del ruido y ajetreo de la gran ciudad, en un suburbio adinerado y con grandes áreas verdes.

La casa de mis padres tenía una fachada moderna, de tres plantas con una psicina enorme, tenía la esencia de Nueva York pero lo fino y recatado de la familia Cullen. Yo amaba esta casa y no por los lujos o demás implementos materiales sino porque era un hogar, unido por el amor de mis padres. (Perfil, imagen de casa Cullen)

Acomodé mi coche en el lugar de estacionamiento y corrí a la puerta, entré por una de las puertas de cristal -Mamá, Elizabeth, Alice- grité cuando estuve dentro, el mayordomo William se sobresalto y me miró asustado.

-Joven Edward, ¿está bien?- me reí por su cara pálida.

-Tranquilo William, estoy bien, ¿dónde están las chicas?- William era amigo íntimo de la familia y mayordomo, lo conocíamos desde que éramos niños y cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York él decidió venir con nosotros, prácticamente la única familia que tenía era la nuestra.

-Oh joven la Sra. Cullen, su hija y su hermana salieron desde hace un par de horas- contestó -¿no le avisaron?- me miró gracioso.

-No me dijeron nada- hice una mueca y llevé mis manos a mi cabello, yo sólo quería ir a mi casa junto a mi hija, descansar y oír sus risas.

-Iban de compras navideñas, no creo que tarden mucho ya que llevan un par de horas fuera y la Sra. Cullen no se perdería la hora de la cena por nada- trató de animarme pero sabiendo que iba Alice, la situación podría ser diferente.

-Subiré a mi habitación, si llegan temprano les avisa que estoy ahí- toqué su hombro de modo amistoso.

-Por supuesto joven Edward- me hizo un ademán inglés y me reí, siempre sería lo mismo con él.

No sé cuánto dormí en mi antigua habitación, sólo supe que me tiré en la cama y no medí el tiempo. En esa casa se descansaba completamente, sin medir el tiempo y en calma hasta que sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo y unas pequeñas manitas tirando de mi cabello, no podía abrir los ojos pero las caricias y jalones se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

-Papi- me susurró al oído -vamos a casa- era Elizabeth, respirando sobre mis ojos.

-Mmmmm- gemí somnoliento -ahí estás pequeña- me removí un poco los ojos para verla con claridad.

Su risa coqueta se escuchó y empezó a darme besitos por todo la cara -Eres muy dormilón- abría mis ojos.

-Y tú muy cariñosa- me incorporé pero la mantuve abrazada -¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, tía Alice me compró unos vestidos- la irremediable loca de las compras hacía su acto -y Tita Esme una muñeca- ¿ahora la abuela también?.

-Me parece bien pero recuerda que dijimos que nada de compras hasta el siguiente año- la regañé pero me miró con sus ojos tiernos y se abrazó a mi cuello para que mi regaño terminara. -Anda, vámonos- me paré con ella en brazos y bajé hasta la cocina, donde mi madre hablaba animada de algunas clases de yoga junto con Alice.

-Hola dormilón- me saludó Alice con un beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola enana- le di un beso -Hola mamá- le deposité un beso en su frente.

-¿Tienes hambre? Eli si te guardo un pedazo de pay- me dijo mi madre dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-No mucha pero ya nos vamos, es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir- bajé a mi hija al piso -Ve por tus cosas- le di una palmada en su pequeña espalda.

-Eres adorable- Alice me miraba con ternura -eres el segundo mejor papá del mundo- la miré confundido -el primero es el nuestro- le sonreí y recordé a Carlisle, nuestro padre.

-Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?- le pregunté a las dos.

-Está en el hospital, una cirugía se complicó y debe seguir ahí- mi madre suspiro, no le gustaba que los pacientes de mi padre reaccionaran de pésima forma o que las cosas salieran mal pero confiaba en papá, era el mejor doctor que podía existir, mi más grande ejemplo.

Elizabeth entró cargada de cosas y rápido las tome. -Despídete, pequeña- corrió con su abuela y le dio un fuerte abrazo, hizo lo mismo con Alice. Las veía diario y aún así parecía que no las volvería a ver.

-Adiós a las dos- les di un corto beso -las quiero- tomé a Elizabeth de la mano y salimos hacia la puerta de entrada.

El camino fue pacífico, Eli iba muy tranquila mirando las calles y cantando las canciones que aprendía en su escuela, a veces me volteaba a ver y su mirada me cargaba de energía y amor. ¿Algún necesitaría el amor de una madre? Lo tenía, Esme y Alice procuraban dárselo y el recuerdo de Caroline siempre estaba presente pero ¿vería a Tanya, en un futuro, como algo más que mi novia? una pregunta difícil de contestar.

Bajé cargado de su mochila, las bolsas de los "regalos", mi maletín y su pequeña mano en la mía. Subimos el ascensor en silencio, ella iba haciendo caras raras en los espejos del ascensor. Nuestro piso era el penúltimo de 10 departamentos que había.

Apenas entramos a la casa y dejé las cosas en el recibir, sus ojos me atacaron -¿Y el reloj?- tiró de mi muñeca tratando de ver si estaba ahí el costoso regalo de Tanya -¿Puedo verlo?- pidió ahora con voz dulce.

-Siempre puedes verlo- le sonreí y nos encaminamos a mi habitación -Ten- le entregué una caja de terciopelo azul marino con la marca grabada en la parte superior -Ábrelo con cuidado- como pudo subió a mi cama y sus pequeñas manos abrieron al caja despacio. No mostró emoción ni sorpresa, lo sacó de la caja y lo metió en brazo, volteó a verme sonriente -Dame tu mano, papá- me senté a lado de ella y le di mi mano. Puso el reloj en mi muñeca y luego lo sacó.

-¿Te gustó?- le pregunté nervioso.

-Está mejor el que te dio el tío Jasper- parecía que Tanya nunca sería de su agrado.

-Los dos son bonitos, además tiene mi nombre- se lo quité de sus manos y le enseñé la parte interna del reloj donde con un fino garabateo decía:

**_Edward Cullen_**

**_y_**

**_Tanya Denali._**

-¿Abajo dice Tanya?- preguntó dudosa, ya sabía leer un par de oraciones y nombres.

-Si, dice Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali- me hizo una mueca de disgustoso, negué con mi cabeza.

-Tengo sueño papi- bostezó y dejó el dichoso reloj en mi cama sin guardar.

-Vamos acostarte, hermosa- la cargué y nos metimos en su habitación de ensueño, decorada por mi madre. Una amplia cama con postes simulando estar en el cielo, las paredes azules con nubes.

Me dediqué a bañarla, le puse una pijama limpia y la metí en su cama, justo cuando me iba su voz me llamó -Papi, tu novia no me gusta- y se acomodó dándome la espalda.

Eso era de esperar pero no creía que las cosas empeoraran, tenía que hacer algo para unirlas pero ¿cómo unes a una persona que no soporta a los niños, no le gustan jugar con unos y a alguien que desea jugar las 24hrs del día y le fascina hablar? Compliado pero algo tendría que hacer, si quería a Tanya en mi vida tenía que llevarse bien con la persona más importante de mi vida y corazón, también debía trabajar con Elizabeth, algún día tenía que aceptar que otra mujer formaría parte de nuestro entorno y no precisamente una de mi familia.

Para intentar hacer algo le mandé un mensaje a Tanya antes de dormir.

**Buenas noches, **

**¿tienes planes para el viernes?**

**-Edward Cullen**

Su contestación tardó pocos minutos.

**No lo sé, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?**

**-Tanya Denali**

Si pero a un bar, quería hacer algo con las dos juntas.

**Un helado, Elizabeth quiere **

**salir con los dos.**

**-Edward Cullen**

Mentiría un poco, a lo mejor aceptaba al saber que ella tenía deseos de salir con ambos.

**No lo sé...**

**te aviso mañana. Sueña conmigo, amor.**

**-Tanya Denali**

Rogaba que dijera que si, necesitaba unirlas porque ambas me tenía para ellas. Ambas eran parte esencial de mi, a pesar de guardarle un profundo respeto y amor a Caroline, mi vida había reiniciado con Tanya.

* * *

Es corto, lo sabemos jajaja pero es como una introducción para ver que pasa con Edward, ya veremos pronto a Bella, no sé si en el cap que sigue pero es pronto.

_FELIZ NOCHE BUENA, EN MI PAÍS MEXICO YA ES 24 Y BUENO QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NOCHE, CERCA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y FELICES! _

_ESPEREMOS SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN Y LAS FIESTAS LES DEN LO MEJOR (:_


	2. Chapter 2 - BPOV

Los personajes son de Stefenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a moretahbefore22 y larose.

* * *

BELLA POV

La mañana anunciaba ser mejor que las demás. Dentro de los días de diciembre en Nueva York, hoy era un día con sol pero con un viento que te helaba la piel. No tenía mucho favoritismo en climas pero prefería mil veces un día soleado que uno frío donde me congelaba completamente.

Los ruidos de la sala me despertaron, seguramente Jessica ya estaba preparándose para ir a la Universidad. Jessica era mi compañera de casa junto a Ángela, juntas habíamos llegado el mismo año a la escuela de Parsons The New School y como arte de magia nos encontramos necesitadas de dinero y compañía por lo que ahora vivíamos juntas pagando un pequeño pero costoso departamento.

-Bella, buenos días- dijo Ángela saliendo del baño aún sin estar cambiada -¿entras temprano?- me preguntó.

-Si, entro a las 8- le contesté –Buenos días a las dos- dije al ver a Jessica asomarse desde la cocina.

-Necesitamos comida, chicas- nos miró sin ánimos.

Las tres estudiábamos mucho, Jessica estaba a mitad de la carrera de Diseño Urbano, Ángela se encontraba en último año de la carrera de Bellas Artes y yo al igual que Ann pero en la carrera de Fotografía. A veces se complicaban un poco los gastos porque nuestros padres mandaban poco dinero y nuestras carreras necesitaban materiales costosos para poder cursarlas.

Yo vendía un par de fotografías artísticas a turistas interesados pero no daba del todo para comer. De vez en cuando trabaja en una cafetería por las tardes pero las tareas y trabajos absorbían mí tiempo por completo. Las cosas eran difíciles pero por el amor y la tenacidad a la escuela nos manteníamos fuertes y lográbamos salir adelante.

-Trataré de vender un par de fotos para comprar algo- les dije y cerré la puerta del baño.

Mi baño fue rápido porque el tiempo se venía encima, en las calles se empezaba a juntar muchísima gente y llegar en metro era una pesadilla. Salí del baño enrollada en una pequeña toalla rosa hacia mi cuarto.

Mi cuarto no era la gran cosa, no era muy grande, un pequeño espacio con una cama matrimonial, tres almohadas que daban color a las paredes blancas y un gran ventanal con vista a los otros edificios de viviendas. (Perfil, cuarto de Bella)

Me vestí con un par de jeans azul claro, una playera de a tres cuartos blanca, un par de botas cafés y una chamarra de invierno. Hoy teníamos una pequeña práctica de fotografía al aire libre y prometía congelar los huesos a todos.

Tomé mi mochila y la bolsa con la cámara con el pedestal que tenía, había sido un regalo de graduación por parte de mis padres, Reneé y Charlie, juntos me otorgaron el permiso y dinero para venir a estudiar mi sueño.

-Ann, ¿te irás conmigo?- la vi sentada en el piso dibujando en un gran rotafolio.

-No, Bella, iré más tarde- me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos al rato- salí disparada a las frías pero iluminadas calles.

El metro estaba atascado, logré salir ilesa y a tiempo. Las primeras clases se basaban un poco en el arte visual, me apasionaba hacer todo esto, mi mundo se desconectaba de lo exterior y solamente pensaba en lo que el profesor nos enseñaba. El profesor Park era un hombre alto, delgado y con un carácter fuerte, las cosas se hacían como él querían sino éramos libres de entrar o no a su clase. Yo prefería entrar a oír sus regaños.

Las clases avanzaron sin algún contratiempo. Vi pasar a Jessica frente a mi edificio, iba con alguno de sus pretendientes. Era guapa, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y su cabello largo castaño hacía que los hombres se cautivaran además que su actitud era coqueta y explosiva. Muy parlanchina para mi gusto pero aún así la quería mucho.

Mis clases terminaron sin novedad y recordé que tenía que vender alguna fotografía para poder alimentarnos, tan siquiera estos días.

Siempre las vendía a fuera de una galería, muchos fotógrafos se establecían a fuera intentando atraer a posibles clientes con sus tomas fantásticas.

-Hola- saludé a un amigo que de igual manera vendía su arte -¿Qué tal el día?- quería saber si había actividad o estaba muerto, como de costumbre.

-He vendido 4 fotografías, nada mal- sonrió.

-Ojalá pueda vender 1- suspiré y saqué todas las fotografías de los lugares históricos de Nueva York.

-Creo que acaban de entrar unos turistas, les va gustar tu arte- me sonrió con ánimos.

-Eso espero- me recargué en la pared del edificio y espera a que alguien preguntara sobre mis fotografías colocadas sobre una pequeña manta en el piso.

La tarde pasó y varia gente miraba las fotografías pero nadie las compraba, no me desanimaba por que siempre podía pedir un poco de dinero a mis padres pero hace mucho tiempo me prometí no interferir en sus gastos, salvo fuera necesario, ellos necesitaban gastar en sus vidas y yo tenía suficiente edad para poder alimentarme.

Mandé un mensaje a Ángela, para saber si ella se había dado a la tarea de conseguir algo.

**Ann esto está muerto **

**-Bella Swan.**

A los pocos minutos me contestó.

**Bella no te preocupes, mi papá**

**me mando un poco, creo alcanza**

**para los próximos días.**

**-Ángela Webber.**

Suspiré un poco aliviada, guardé el teléfono y justo cuando iba guardar todo en mi mochila, una pareja se acercó platicando, alegres.

-¿Tú la tomaste?- me dijo el chico señalando una de la entrada del fuerte Fort Jay.

-Sí yo las tomó- contesté.

-¿Las vendes?- preguntó la muchacha colgada del brazo de su acompañante.

-Por supuesto- sonreí, ojalá compraran una.

-¿Cuánto por éstas dos?- tomó la de Fort Jay y la Casa Blackwell.

-Serían 30 dólares- el muchacho sacó su cartera y me pagó exactos los 30 dólares.

-Muchas gracias- sonreí con ganas y agradeciendo que ellos hayan comprado dos de mis creaciones y además podría alimentarme.

-Tienes mucho talento- sonrió la muchacha, volviendo abrazar al chico -Hasta luego- ambos se despidieron.

Guardé todo con prisa y antes de llegar al departamento en Pine Street pasé a un pequeño supermercado. Entré con prisa y tomé una canasta. Avancé por los pasillos hasta recolectar lo necesario: Un pan francés, un galón de leche, una docena de huevos, dos botellas de agua. Lo pagué todo y me encaminé al departamento.

-Buenos noches- saludé al portero.

-Señorita- me abrió el elevador –que pasé una buena noche-cerró el elevador.

-Gracias- el elevador comenzó a subir hasta el piso 6 de donde vivíamos.

Con mi mochila y la bolsa de las compras abrí la puerta, Jessica hablaba como desesperada al teléfono y Ann estaba en la mesa dibujando un par de edificios.

-Bella ¿qué es eso?- sus ojos miraban la bolsa del supermercado.

-Creo que es comida- dije divertida.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- sacó el galón de leche -dijiste que estaba muerto el día- sus ojos se fueron al pan francés. No era que no comiéramos en días pero tener _tanta_ comida era la gloria, podríamos cenar y desayunar tranquilas.

-Después de tu mensaje, una pareja me compró dos fotografías- dejé mi mochila en una silla y guardé los huevos en un pequeño estante.

-Entonces tendremos más comida por mi dinero- sonrió gustosa.

-¡Si!- dio un gritito Jessica.

-Wow, ¿por qué gritas?- la vio como si tuviera tres ojos en su cara.

-Por la comida, muero de hambre- se dirigió a una de las gavetas y sacó tres vasos.

-Yo también- contestamos al unísono Ángela y yo.

-Bueno, brindemos con leche por el talento de Bella- Jessica nos dio un vaso con leche a cada una y chocamos los vasos, me sonrojé un poco.

Prometimos buscar algún trabajo o vender algo para poder tener más comida y nos metimos a dormir. Intenté pensar en alguna tarea y recordé el proyecto.

-Jodida cabeza- me di un golpe mental, ¿por qué olvidaba los trabajos importantes?

El proyecto debía ser entregado en tres semanas y ya había corrido una. Constaba en capturar la esencia de la vida. Podría decirse fácil pero buscarla y poder fotografiarla era lo imposible. ¿Dónde estaría la esencia? Pensé en el cielo pero aseguraba que muchos harían lo mismo, en la gente podría ser una buena forma pero ¿de qué manera?

Y recordé la frase de Naguib Mahfuz: _"No pretendas haber explorado la esencia de la vida si no has amado. El oído, la vista, el gusto, la seriedad, la diversión, el amor y el triunfo son alegrías que se elevan en aquel cuyo corazón está colmado de amor, desde la primera mirada."_

Debía de buscar todos esos sentimientos y actitudes que se mencionaba y el lugar perfecto era ése. Mi mente me dio una idea y mañana por la mañana vería si resultaba.

Pude dormir tranquila, tenía la idea de mi proyecto y si lograba captarlo, mi trabajo estaba asegurado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las ocho y me bañe. Igual que el día de ayer me vestí con unos jeans, una playera de manga larga color piel y una chamarra con gorro. No se oían ruidos de puertas cerrando o pies arrastrándose por lo que supuse Jessica y Ángela ya habían salido a la Universidad.

Tomé el resto de leche, un pedazo de pan. Ángela nos había dicho que hoy pasaba a comprar más comida. Prendí un rato el viejo televisor que teníamos. Sólo se podían ver cinco canales y algunos tenían interferencia.

Terminé mi corto desayuno y tomé mi más preciado objeto, mi cámara.

Caminé hacia la estación C del subterráneo, el lugar a donde quería ir estaba bastante lejos y me tomaría media hora llegar. Dentro del metro decidí tomar algunas fotografías a la gente que mostraba desesperación o sueño en sus rostros. Otros mostraban felicidad o iban perdidos en sus teléfonos dactilares. Eran buenas fotografías pero aún no encontraba esa dichosa esencia.

Llegué, llegué a Central Park. Mi loca idea se encontraba dentro del famoso parque. Posiblemente a muchos se nos ocurriría entrar y fotografiar un poco.

Estaba frío, helado a mi parecer, había poca gente, muchas personas corriendo o trotando en cómodos pantalones y tenis para hacer ejercicio. Se veían distraídos, sumergidos en su propio mundo o en la canción que sonaba en sus audífonos. Me acerqué a un carril y comencé a soltar disparos por aquí y por allá. Unos se detenían a verme con indiferencia o algunos otros con una tímida sonrisa.

Pasé una hora sumergida en las cosas que pasaban delante de mí. Por hoy había sido bastante, elegiría las mejores y pensaría en una buena presentación.

Ya no regresé al departamento sino que me fui directo a la escuela, tomé la estación del metro A y en menos de 20 minutos llegué a la primera clase del día de hoy.

De nuevo las clases ocurrieron sin alguna novedad, agradecía eso porque no quería que algún problema alterara mi tan marcado ritmo de vida pero tampoco quería que fuera así por siempre.

-¡Hey Bells!- me saludó Mike, el chico fotógrafo y "admirador" mío.

-Mike, hola- por cortesía le devolví la sonrisa y el saludo.

-Quería saber si estás disponible hoy- otra vez empezaría con sus insinuaciones –ya sabes para el proyecto del profesor Banner- oh, ahora quería hacer el trabajo conmigo.

-Mike ya lo empecé y tengo muchas cosas que hacer- traté de esquivarlo.

-No hay problema Bella, yo igual lo empecé- no podía escaparme.

-Pero, bueno, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer mejor otro día- le sonreí un poco.

-Mmmm, será en otro trabajo- agachó sus brazos –Cuídate, Bella- se acercó a darme un beso muy pero muy cerca de los labios.

-A...adiós- me quité y apresuré mi pasó a la salida. ¿Mike siempre sería así? Siempre trataba de besarme o acercarse más de la cuenta o de lo que era permitido para la relación de compañeros de clases que teníamos él y yo.

En el camino me encontré con Ángela con un par de bolsas del supermercado.

-Ángela- le dije en modo de sorpresa por la cantidad de cosas que se veían -¿Compraste todo esto?- tomé dos de sus manos.

-Por supuesto, papá envió algo de dinero y lo gasté todo en comida- me puso una sonrisa.

-Es mucho, debiste gastarlo en tus estudios- la reprehendí.

-No me hace falta nada y la cocina está vacía- seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro departamento. Subimos sin problemas y al entrar nos pusimos acomodar todo lo que había comprado. Era demasiado para nosotras. Leche, pan, aceite, mermelada de fresa, un sobre de café, fruta, tocino (bacon), jugo.

-Ann ahora comeremos mucho- me reí mientras lavaba el cesto de la fruta para depositar la que había nueva.

-Bueno, es algo y lo necesitamos- se encogió de hombros.

-Prometo vender un par de fotos y comprar algo para nosotras, necesitamos higiene personal- era verdad eso, los enseres del baño estaban por terminarse.

-Le diré a Jess que venda algo- dijo Ángela pero luego nos miramos, obviamente había dicho algo que no iba pasar. Jessica podía ser muy amigable y risueña pero en cuestión de ayudar en casa no lo hacía, pocas veces compraba algo para todas.

Terminamos hablando de la escuela y nos pasamos la tarde comiendo fruta, viendo un rato la televisión, haciendo las tareas y esperando la noche para descansar después de una semana de puro estudio. Mañana sería un sábado, mi proyecto seguía y sería la ocasión especial para captar algo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la ventana mal cerrada dejaba colar un aire frío, me paré aún con los ojos cerrados tanteando el aire hasta llegar a cerrarla pero por la cortina vi blanco. Había nieve. Perfecto. No porque me agradara la idea de que nevera pero porque la nieve significaba _algo._

Volví a tirarme en la cama, no pasaron unos minutos cuando oí gritar a Jessica, me paré corriendo, poniéndome un suéter encima de mi delgada blusa y un par de pantuflas. Algo debía de estar pasando para que Jess gritara de esa forma, no era grito de miedo pero si de enojo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- puse una mano en mi cintura al ver a Jessica frente a Ángela en nuestra pequeña sala, no sé que hacían peleando y tan temprano.

-Tú también, Bella- me miró con ojos enojados.

-Jessica no sé que esté pasando, si me explicaran…-me interrumpió a la mitad de lo que diría.

-Dile a Ángela- miró a la mencionada y luego ella a mí.

Espere una posible respuesta, sin bajar la vista de las dos, no se quien tenía la culpa pero por el momento no le daría el lujo de ponerme de algún lado.

-Le pedí amablemente- dirigió la mirada a una Jessica bufando –y empezó a gritar diciendo que ella había pagado la renta tres veces- ambas hicimos una mueca, siempre se protegía con eso, cada que pedíamos algo ella sacaba las veces que ayudaba a pagar el alquiler del departamento.

-Jessica ella tiene razón- señalé con la mirada a Ángela.

-No tiene razón, yo apoyo en esta casa- sentenció cruzada de brazos.

-Si…pero no- las dos me miraron confundidas.

-Miren- me senté en un sillón –está bien que nos apoyes, te lo agradecemos muchísimo pero no sólo es pagar el departamento sino también tenemos necesidades humanas, básicas- jugué con mis manos nerviosas, no acostumbraba a hablar mucho y menos si tenía que defender algo.

-¿Y?- seguía en plan enojón y tajante.

-Debes apoyarnos Jessica, nosotras buscamos todo para cubrir un poco la comida o las cosas que necesitamos, tú también comes y utilizas jabón- dijo Ann con un tono más dulce.

-Si el problema es que utilice sus cosas, no lo haré- se sentó de piernas cruzadas en una silla.

-No- dije junto a Ann –no es no utilizarlas y ya, es que todas contribuyamos para que nos vaya bien- suspiré.

-Siempre es lo mismo, ya no sé que hacer- se paró de su silla y sólo oímos el portazo de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Uff, no debí decirle eso- encogió sus hombros.

-Ángela yo tampoco sé que hacer- me paré del sillón y entré a mi cuarto, no me bañé porque seguro pescaría un resfriado. Quería salir de aquí, no podía seguir peleando. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas y a lo mejor no verlas unas horas bajaría nuestros humores matutinos.

Tomé unos jeans un poco pegados al cuerpo y desgastados del color, una blusa de manga larga vino, un par de botas altas que fueron regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre y mi usual chamarra. Agarré mi pequeña mochila con los lentes de la cámara y el pedestal.

Cuando salí del cuarto vi las puertas cerradas y no se oía nada. Suspire con sentimiento, no me gustaba pelear con ellas. Jessica tenía su carácter pero nos apoyábamos, seguramente estaría enojada pero se le pasaría y Ángela era una persona alegre y sencilla, apostaba que estaría a punto de llorar y eso me dolía a mí pero yo también sufría.

No pensé en que estarían haciendo y salí por la puerta.

No había tanta gente en las calles por ser sábado en la mañana, llegué un poco temprano y vi muchas familias, justo lo que quería, ver a familias disfrutar de un día con nieve. Sonreí al verlos, quería disfrutar todo lo que veía y captar mi supuesta esencia de la vida.

Pase una hora tomando fotos y probando diferentes ángulos. Las familias disfrutaban del día, los niños corrían de un lado a otro con nieve en las manos o se encontraban sentados en las bancas viendo a los demás. Muchas sonrisas, caras rojas pero con el brillo de felicidad. Eso era. Necesitaba un brillo especial, alguien debía tener un brillo contagioso que desprendiera la felicidad, el amor, la alegría, la vida.

Pasé otra hora enfocando caras, supuse que alguna de ellas lo tenía pero mi mente no me dejaba verlo tan fácil.

Saqué una pequeña botella de jugo y bebí un poco, vi una banca vacía y me senté aunque sentí el tacto frío de las piezas de metal y me estremecí. Pero escuché unas voces y su conversación me llamó la atención, estaban detrás de mí.

-Papi mira hay muchos copos- se escuchaba la voz de una pequeña.

-Si, cuidado de tenerlos en tus manos mucho tiempo- contestó una voz cautivadora y suave.

-Porque me puedo mojar mis guantes- supuse que terminaba la frase de su padre o de la persona que la acompañaba.

-Exacto pequeña- la risa del hombre me hizo sentir bien –ahora juega un rato mientras yo leo en aquella banca-supuse que señaló algún lugar. ¿Leer en una banca?, ¿un chico? Wow eso era algo bueno y nada común de un hombre.

-Claro papi- la niña contestó feliz –pero… ¿los copos vienen del cielo?- terminó preguntando.

-Si, de allá arriba-

-¿De dónde está nuestro ángel, verdad?- me causó ternura pero por sorpresa ningún sentimiento de tristeza cruzó por mi mente.

-Hermosa nuestro ángel está allá y acá- quise ver a donde había señalado pero si volteaba sería muy indiscreto.

-Ella está en toda nuestra vida- lo dijo en tono de afirmación pero pregunta.

-Ella le da sentido a nosotros, a ti y a mi- mi corazón se heló, ahí estaba lo que quería.

Ese sentimiento de amor, felicidad, ternura, alegría, dicha, cercanía, la esencia de la vida era lo que daba sentido a nuestra forma de vivirla, como lo había dicho el chico con la niña, el sentido estaba en algo o en alguien, no precisamente era algo definido, cada quién tenía su propia esencia.

Volteé lentamente y la vi, una preciosa niña de cabellos de oro, con cuerpo delgado y pequeño, envuelta en una chamarra rosa claro, un gorro en forma de oso, y unos guantes de un rosa más fuerte.

Estaba agachada aventado los pequeños copos que caían de un árbol debido al viento y se reía como si estuviera frente a alguien.

Me quedé hipnotizada hasta que volteó a verme con su cara en tonos rosa claro y una sonrisa que me dio todo. _Mi proyecto estaba hecho._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :) Supongo se imaginan quien es la niña!

Espero les haya ido genial en Noche buena y Navidad, mis mejores deseos a todas/os ustedes!

Muchísimas gracias las personas que nos siguen, 10 favoritos y 11 seguidores, ya los queremos...3

Estuvimos hablando sobre los días de actualizar y bueno por las vacaciones podría ser dos o tres veces a la semana hasta mitad de enero, y cuando estemos en la escuela (estudiamos) aún no sabemos muy bien el día que subiremos pero no abandonaremos ésto.

Tienen alguna pregunta, envienla(:

Bye


	3. Chapter 3 - EPOV

Los personajes pertenecen Stefanie Meyer, la historia es de morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

EPOV

Los días pasaban volando, el consultorio era un caos, muchísima gente pedía citas para las próximas semanas, las enfermedades estaban al día y los niños que asistían por primera vez a mi consultorio estaban asustados.

Victoria estaba insoportable, no sabía si era por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía o por las visitas inesperadas de Tanya a mi consultorio. Yo apostaba más por la segunda porque ella era eficaz y casi siempre respondía con tranquilidad al trabajo exhaustivo. Tanya hacía sus "visitas de doctor" a distintas horas, no sabía porque estaba tan empalagosa últimamente.

Intente persuadirla de salir a tomar un helado pero el clima y su ocupado tiempo no nos dejaron pero prometió pasar a la casa con un regalo para Eli. Le aconseje que le comprara alguna muñeca o una película infantil, Elizabeth caería rendida ante ella por ese pequeño detalle pero el regalo o la visita nunca llegó a nuestro departamento.

Por fin era sábado y hoy tenía el día libre. Había prometido a mi pequeña niña que iríamos a Central Park para jugar con los copos.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, envuelto en mis cobijas cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Eli con su pijama rosada, el cabello hecho bolas y un pequeño osito, primer juguete que compró Caroline.

-Papi…te…tengo frío- tartamudeo en la puerta.

-Ven acá hermosa- le abrí mis brazos y corrió a ellos.

-¿Iremos a Central Park?- preguntó olfateando mi cuello.

-Hace frío, mejor nos quedamos dormidos- cerré mis ojos y sus manitas frías los abrieron otra vez. -Auch Elizabeth, con cuidado- se rió nerviosa.

-Lo prometiste papá- abrí mis ojos y su puchero se empezaba a formar -Por favor- volví a cerrar mis ojos de golpe, ese puchero hacia maravillas en mi ser.

-Quita esa cara- enterré mi rostro en su estómago -Tengo sueño-me removí provocándole cosquillas.

-Papá…papá…papá- se removía graciosa y ahuyentaba mi cara con su nula fuerza.

-No, no pararé- seguía riendo. Su risa inundaba el cuarto, la casa entera.

-Por favor, me haré del baño- escuchaba sus grititos y se jaloneaba de mis brazos.

-No me importa- yo seguía con las cosquillas.

Me gustaba hacerla reír, tenía el mismo timbre de voz que Caroline y sin duda recordarla hacía mi día mejor.

Paré las cosquillas e hizo su gesto enojado -No te enojes, pequeña- le acaricié sus cabellos.

-Mmmm- me dio su espalda y abrazó a su muñeco.

-Te propongo algo enojona- le acaricié su pequeña espalda encorvada -Desayunamos en un restaurant con juegos, salimos a Central Park y le damos una visita rápida a Tanya- su cara me miró pero luego volvió hacer otro puchero.

-¿Tanya? Mejor otro día- ahora su mirada era triste.

-Pero podemos comer con ella un rato- trataba de convencerla. -Además ella te quiere conocer más-.

-Pero un rato pequeño- hizo una seña con sus pequeños dedos.

-Perfecto- le di un beso en su cabeza y me levanté.

Nos cambiamos rápido, nuestros atuendos eran de osos polares, muchos suéteres y chamarras, guantes y ella un gracioso gorro de oso.

Antes de salir del departamento le mandé un mensaje a Tanya para prevenirla y no tomarla por sorpresa.

**Nena pasaremos a verte.**

**¿Está bien?**

**-Edward Cullen.**

Procuré usar el adjetivo que le gustaba para que leyera el mensaje con ganas. Su contestación fue cuando ya estábamos en el Volvo.

**¿Con quién vienes?**

**-Tanya Denali.**

En un semáforo aproveché para contestarle mientras Elizabeth veía emocionada las tiendas con los escaparates llenos de juguetes.

**Con Eli, ¿desayunamos?**

**Te amo.**

**-Edward Cullen.**

La verdad si la quería, ella me había enseñado la fortaleza y a veces lograba que olvidara mi pasado y todo el sufrimiento vivido pero un te amo no lograba sentirlo aunque utilizarlo con ella pues me daba beneficios.

**Ok bebé**

**-Tanya Denali.**

Bien. Había funcionado, sonreí victorioso y estacioné el Volvo en unas calles paralelas al parque. Elizabeth iba encantada por la nieve en el suelo y saltaba colgada de mi mano.

Nos pasamos corriendo, atrapando copos y aventándonos nieve.

Decidí que era momento de leer un ejemplar del El Alquimista de Paulo Coelho, llevé a mi hija a un lugar más tranquilo. Buscamos un rato una banca vacía y encontré una que daba la visión perfecta de varios árboles.

Íbamos caminando por el césped blanco y Elizabeth se detuvo en un gran árbol que soltaba muchos copos.

-Papi mira hay muchos copos- los tenía en sus manos.

-Si, cuidado de tenerlos en tus manos mucho tiempo- no la quería ver enferma pero ella me puso una mirada de que ya sabía que diría.

-Porque me puedo mojar mis guantes- me sonreí ante su inteligencia.

-Exacto pequeña- agarré un copo y lo aventé -ahora juega un rato mientras yo leo en aquella banca- señalé a la dirección de la banca que había visto.

-Claro papi-me contestó -pero… ¿los copos vienen del cielo?- terminó preguntando.

-Si, de allá arriba- señalé el cielo con mis ojos.

-¿De dónde está nuestro ángel, verdad?- _**Caroline, **_mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y me acerqué a la viva imagen de su madre, la tomé de su cintura.

-Hermosa nuestro ángel está allá y acá- señalé el cielo con mi dedo y luego su corazón.

-Ella está en toda nuestra vida- no quitó la mirada de mis ojos y por un momento vi la fusión de los de Caroline.

-Ella le da sentido a nosotros, a ti y a mi- nos señalé y recibí un abrazo fuerte.

_La extraña mucho_, no logró conocerla pero era su hija y el vínculo era sobrehumano, Elizabeth entendía a la perfección la situación, no hubo necesidad de contratar psicólogos cuando creció porque con la ayuda de mi madre y mi padre habíamos formado un recuerdo en ella.

Nunca le mentí, le dije la verdad con palabras adecuadas a su edad, sabía que estaba en el cielo que al nacer ella había partido muy lejos pero que nunca nos abandonó aunque mi egoísmo digiera lo contrario. La quería, quería con todo el corazón a su mamá.

Me entretuve leyendo un buen rato hasta que alcé mi vista. Elizabeth se encontraba riendo con una muchacha que le tomaba fotografías. _Estúpidos fotógrafos. _

Mi familia era conocida en la ciudad por el dinero y las cosas que poseíamos. Mi padre era un médico excelente, estaba en el ranking de los mejores, mi madre era una señora recatada y fina, siempre sencilla pero esposa de una de las personas más adineradas de Nueva York, Alice acababa de terminar su carrera en Diseño de Modas y por supuesto la fama la había alcanzado. Yo no me quedaba atrás, hijo de un doctor famoso, un hospital propio y salía con una de las mejores abogadas, hija de personas con renombre, Tanya Denali.

Guardé el libro en el interior de mi chamarra y me apresuré a quitar a mi hija de las manos del lobo.

-Elizabeth, ven acá- hablé más fuerte, no me iba contener esta vez.

-Papi, mira ella es…- me habló tierno ¿cómo podía meterse con el ángel que era mi hija?

-No me importa Elizabeth, ven- su cara mostró miedo y se ocultó detrás de mí. -Borra las fotos- demandé con autoridad a la joven que se alejaba de mi, estaba con la cabeza agachada buscando las fotos.

-Pe…pe…perdón- su voz mostraba un miedo real.

-No me imp…- no pude acabar la palabra porque levantó su cara y vi un rostro apenado, hermoso. Ojos chocolate delataban el miedo, mejillas rosadas casi como las de Elizabeth.

-Ya las borré, disculpe si lo molesté- temblaba mucho al verme a los ojos.

-¿Eres paparazzi?- ahora ya no creía que venía de la prensa, ellos no acostumbraban mandar a chicas tan nerviosas o inseguras.

-¡Qué!- me miró incrédula. -¡No! No lo soy- negaba rápido con su cabeza.

-¿No?, ¿por qué usas una cámara?- le pregunté.

-Soy…soy estudiante de Fotografía en Parsons- dijo con orgullo.

Solté el aire contenido y el rastro de enojo se fue -Por ahí hubieras empezado- le dije más aliviado, era una estudiante, con razón pero ¿por qué le tomaba fotos a Eli?

-Perdón por tomarle fotos a su ¿hija?- sus ojos miraban a mi pequeña escondida entre mis piernas.

-Si es mi hija- saqué a Eli de mis piernas y la alcé para calmarla un poco -¿por qué le tomabas fotos?- acariciaba sus manos y la chica frente a nosotros nos veía con amor, fascinada.

-Es un proyecto de la escuela- veía sólo a mi hija -capturar la esencia de la vida- me explicó con una voz angelical y mordió su labio, era hermosa, sin duda.

-Ahh- no veía porque le tomaba fotos a mi hija.

-La niña- señaló con un dedo -a mi parecer tiene la esencia, todos la tenemos pero en ella vi muchos sentimientos, es hermosa y su risa es contagiosa además que es muy lista- afirmó.

Por supuesto que tenía la esencia de la vida, ella era un milagro, ella me mantuvo con vida cuando lo único que quería era huir detrás de su madre, ella era mi esencia, mi motor, mi todo.

-Gracias, no había oído algo tan bonito acerca de ella- bajé a Eli, le sonreí a la chica y viceversa.

-Nuevamente perdón, si quieres asegurar que no estén las fotos- me estiró su cámara profesional a mis manos.

-No hay problema, te creo y perdóname a mí pero he tenido problemas con la prensa y me altero un poco cuando se sobrepasan con Elizabeth- me miró con esos grandes ojos chocolate y sentí muchas cosas, hace mucho no sentía _eso._

-No te preocupes- volvió a sonreír.

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen- estiré mi mano a su dirección, levantó temerosa su mano fría pero suave, muy suave.

-Soy Isabella Swan, el gusto es mío- quitamos nuestras manos.

-Por cierto, puedes tomarle más fotos a la niña, ¿son para tu proyecto, no?- lo recordé, supongo que las necesitaba.

-¿Seguro?- sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y felicidad.

-Claro, siempre y cuando sólo sean para eso- le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, me has salvado de una- su sonrisa fue hermosa, mostró todos sus dientes y en sus ojos un brillo especial.

-Elizabeth- me dirigí a mi hija, nos miraba impresionada -Juega un rato con Isabella- la animé.

-¡Si¡- grito y abrazó una pierna de Isabella.

-Hey Eli tranquila- la intenté calmar, -perdónala pero es muy efusiva- me retracté por mi hija.

-Oh, no importa- se hincó a la altura de Elizabeth y le sonrió -pero llámame Bella, me gusta más- Bella, ese diminutivo si le quedaba.

Le quería contestar algo pero mi celular sonó. Vi el identificador y era Tanya, por Dios, la había olvidado, iba matarme. Me disculpé y me alejé un poco de ellas.

-Tanya, perdón es que se nos hizo un poco tarde- traté de sonar relajado.

-¿Dónde estás?- sentenció sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su voz de enojo o frustración.

-Seguimos en Central Park, ya sabes, Elizabeth le encanta la nieve- me esperaba un bufido.

-¿Vendrás ya?- parecía que le importaba poco que hiciéramos.

-Claro, te vemos en 10 minutos en la puerta de tu edificio- volteé mi mirada a Bella y Eli, jugaban con los copos y reían, una imagen muy cálida.

-No te tardes amor, te extraño- no estaba enojada, eso era bueno, sonreí feliz.

-Por supuesto amor, ya te veré- escuché su risa -Adiós hermosa- colgué la llamada sin antes escuchar un "adiós bebé". Odiaba ese apodo pero bueno si eso la hacía estar tranquila y amándome, lo podía soportar.

Llegué carraspeando un poco, Bella estaba medio hincada en el suelo con la cámara en las manos, Eli veía al cielo pero no paraba de hablar de su "ángel".

-Lamentó molestarlas pero tenemos que irnos- mi pequeña hizo un puchero triste y cruzó sus bracitos.

-Hermosa, habíamos prometido algo- oí un disparo de cámara, Bella nos tomaba una foto mientras veía como empezábamos una discusión padre-hija.

-Perdón pero es perfecto la manera en la que se unen- me dijo apenada, viendo al suelo.

-No te preocupes pero no suelen tomarme fotos- le dije.

-No quiero ir- se oyó la voz enojada de mi niña.

-Nada de eso, prometimos algo y las promesas se cumplen- mostré un poco de autoridad.

-Bella fue un gusto conocerte y si no es molestia me gustaría tener una copia de esas fotografías- por supuesto quería verlas, no veía tan sonriente a Eli con una mujer que no fuera de mi familia.

-Claro, puedo darte unas con gusto- asintió.

-Mmmm- busqué alguna tarjeta de presentación en mis bolsillos pero no encontré nada -¿tienes celular?- dije nervioso, parecía cuando era adolescente y le pedía el número alguna chica que me gustaba.

-Claro- ella se sonrojo, no podía parar de pensar que era hermosa.

-Mucho mejor- saqué el mío y esperé a que me lo diera.

-Mira es éste- me enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono y el número ahí.

-Perfecto- lo copié rápido, revisando que no hubiera errores y luego busqué el mío -apunta el mío para que me avises cuando las tengas- ahora yo le enseñé la pantalla del mío.

-Yo te avisó- dirigió la mirada para Elizabeth –Adiós Elizabeth, me encantó haberte visto hoy, fuiste mi ángel- Eli se sonrojó con ganas y corrió abrazarla. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

_Nunca abrazaría así a Tanya._

-Adiós Bella- le dijo con ternura y admiración.

-Adiós Bella- ahora yo me despedí.

-Adiós- dijo en un leve suspiro y volví a mirar esos hermosos ojos.

Todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, sin duda, era hermosa pero no como las chicas que yo consideraba guapas, sino que ella era sencilla como Elizabeth, Caroline y Esme. Su manera de hablar, vestir, actuar. Una belleza difícil de encontrar, esas que ves una sola vez en tu vida y no vuelves a encontrarla. Yo quería volver a verla.

Llegamos frente al lujoso edificio, tenía un departamento gigantesco, todo era lujo y aparatoso, justo como era ella.

En cuánto aparcamos en la acera, la vi parada en la entrada, vestía un abrigo crema y unos pantalones casuales, su cabello se escondía en un gorro y me sonreía con gusto. Le devolví la mirada. Giré la cabeza hacia Eli que se encontraba viendo al lado opuesto que yo.

-Sé amable, pequeña- le dije, me bajé para abrirle la puerta a Tanya.

-Hola mi amor- me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Hola nena, estás muy guapa- al decir guapa pensé en Bella, _¿qué jodidas hacía pensando en Bella cuando le decía guapa a mi novia?_

-Tú también y ¿la niña?- me sorprendió que preguntara por ella.

-Adentro, entra- le abrí la puerta y esperé a que se sentara.

Giré frente al Volvo y encontré a Tanya mirando hacia el asiento trasero.

-¿Te diviertiste?- se veía su intento de caerle bien.

-Si, conocimos a una chica, es muy bonita y nos tomó fotos- recalcó con su voz "nos tomó" ¿Por qué decía eso? Tanya era excesivamente celosa.

-¿Qué chica?- ahora dirigía la mirada a mí.

-Una estudiante de Fotografía, tenía un proyecto y dijo que Eli era hermosa, acepté que le tomara un par de fotos, nada grave- le sonreí, aligerando el ambiente.

-Ah y ¿era guapa?- preguntó.

-Mucho, ¿verdad, papá?- ¡ay! Elizabeth mereces un regaño por indiscreta.

-Si- la mirada instigadora de Tanya y la mirada divertida de Elizabeth no se quitaban. -pero ahora muero de hambre, ¿a dónde iremos?- cambié el tema rápido y ahora me miraban felices, cada una por diferente motivo.

-El restaurant de la otra vez, amor- Tanya me acarició el brazo.

-Pero no es para niños- le dediqué una sonrisa simple.

-Vamos a American Girl- propuso mi hija emocionada.

-¿American Girl? Hay cosas muy bonitas- le contestó mi novia. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

-Les propongo algo, pueden ir a American Girl un día ustedes solas, apuesto se la pasaran increíble y ahora vamos a Terry's, es muy bonito y hay juegos- vi sonreír a Elizabeth por el retrovisor mientras asentía.

-Perfecto- Tanya volvió con sus caricias en mi brazo.

El almuerzo fue normal, más normal a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Elizabeth se había comportado como toda una niña que entendía la posición de su padre y Tanya aunque a veces hablaba de temas que no iban lograba cruzar comentarios con mi hija.

Su salida quedó de ser el próximo lunes ya que Tanya tenía un tiempo libre, agradecí que hiciera eso por mi hija, eso me daba la esperanza de formar una familia con ella.

Pasamos a dejar a Tanya a casa de su hermana Irina, la despedida fue algo rara, Elizabeth volvió a mencionar a Bella y mi mente me volvió a lanzar su belleza, los ojos de mi celosa novia no se hicieron esperar y la tranquilicé diciendo que pasaría mañana en la noche.

Llegamos a las 2 de la tarde al departamento, prendí la calefacción y me dispuse hacer labores de padre, la bañé y vestí con una pijama de franela, le recogí su cabello húmedo y la puse un rato a ver una película infantil. Lucía cansada por lo que la deje un rato a solas.

Recibí un mensaje de Jasper, mi mejor amigo y cuñado, novio de la pequeña Alice.

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos**

**¿Cervezas?**

**-Jasper Hale.**

Me reí pero no podía aceptarlo, alguien estaba bajo mi responsabilidad y aunque no la dejaba mucho tiempo sola, ella me necesitaba.

**¡Recuerda a tu sobrina!**

**-Edward Cullen.**

No estaba casado con Alice pero su relación era larga y resistente, mi hija le llamaba tío y la trataba como tal, una sobrina.

**Podemos ir a tu casa.**

**Alice, Emmet y yo queremos verte.**

**-Jasper Hale.**

Esa idea me gustaba más.

**Perfecto. **

**Los espero a las 7 pm.**

**-Edward Cullen.**

Supuse que por su eterna contestación estaba informando a los demás.

**Todos decimos: Si**

**Nos vemos, Edward.**

**-Jasper Hale.**

Hoy abrí fiesta en la casa, salí un poco al comedor y a la sala para ver como estaba todo. La limpieza la hacía cada tres días porque con niños en casa era imposible mantenerla aseada y menos con el torbellino que yo tenía. (Perfil de Depa Edward)

Prendí la chimenea digital, me senté un rato y no sé porque pero recordé a la chica de Central Park. Suspiré. Elizabeth había quedado maravillada con ella y yo…yo también. ¡Qué raro! No me pasaba eso desde hace mucho, no desde que conocí a Caroline. Ni mucho menos cuando quedé sorprendido por la belleza de revista de Tanya.

-Bella- por estupidez mía pronuncié su nombre. ¿Por qué?

El timbre me anunció que mis amigos habían llegado. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Jasper de la mano de Alice, Emmet con un par de bolsas del supermercado.

-Hola- dije sonriéndoles y abriendo toda la puerta para que pasaran.

-¡Ay! Hola hermanito- me saludó Alice con un beso en la mejilla -Te ves muy guapo- me elogió.

-Tú también enana- le devolví el beso.

-Hola Jazz, gusto verte- nos dimos un fuerte saludo de manos y un abrazo.

-Tú que te dejas ver- rió mi cuñado.

-Eddie, doctor de mi vida- saludó el gracioso de Emmet.

-No empieces Em- le advertí. Siempre utilizaba los apodos que las señoras o mi secretaria Victoria decían, los contaba algunas veces en casa de mis padres y terminaba enterándose.

-Es divertido ver tu cara- chocamos nuestras palmas pero él fue más efusivo con el abrazo, me apretó fuertemente.

-¿Y la niña más hermosa del mundo?- la buscó con la mirada.

-Dormida- todos me miraron con cara sorprendida -tuvimos un intenso día-. Mi hija nunca dormía tan temprano un sábado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No pasó nada, sólo hubo Central Park, recuerdos y desayuno con Tanya- Jasper y Emmet rieron pero Ali se quedó callada, sabía bien que me refería con recuerdos.

Pasamos la tarde entera platicando de cosas banales: el nuevo proyecto de viviendas de Jasper, los pleitos de Emmet con sus compañeros de trabajo en McCarthy Enteprise y las nuevas amistades "famosas" de Alice. Quería contarles de Bella pero no era buena idea, no conociéndolos.

* * *

Hola chicas, chicos :) ¿cómo están? ¿Les gusta la historia?

Apenas va empezando y tenemos un buen de ideas para la historia, así que sigan leyendo.

Muchas gracias a las 13 personas que nos ponen en favoritos y a las 19 que nos siguen :3 son fantásticos, nos hacen seguir adelante.


	4. Chapter 4 - BPOV

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

_**"Algunas veces hay que decidirse **_

_**entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado **_

_**y otra que nos gustaría conocer. "**_

_**Paulo Coelho.**_

En la vida nos topamos con un sinfín de personas que de manera directa o indirecta nos cambian la vida. No sabemos cuando llegaran las que no hagan felices ni mucho menos las que nos hagan la vida complicada pero de eso se trata éste juego, no saber cuando pasará tal cosa, sólo debemos estar prevenidos, viviendo la vida, dejando que tome el curso que quiera porque si la forzamos nos haríamos más daño del necesario

Ahí estaba yo situada a mitad de la nieve viendo como se iban las personas más bellas que mis ojos hubieran podido ver. Cosa del destino, no lo sé, pero conocer a esa niña fue inexplicable. Risueña, feliz, segura de ella misma a su corta edad. Sí, había dicho que tenía 5 años. Nunca supe quién o qué era ese tal _ángel _pero la manera en la que se expresaba o hablaba de él lo hacía interesante y lleno de amor. Pudo ser algún pariente o su madre pero ¿lucía como si la hubiera perdido? Creo que no. Ella lucía como una niña de familia, adinerada pero humilde a la vez. ¿Puede pasar eso? Ahora estaba segura que existía gente amable en pleno siglo XXI porque bien dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban en shock. Su papá. Ese hombre tenía una hija. ¿Tan joven?, ¿tan guapo?, ¿tan perfecto?, tan. _Para Bella_. Debía de estar de suerte o alguna fuerza extraña me había mandado a ese par de ángeles. Edward Cullen, así lo había dicho cuando se presentó, era un Dios griego, un príncipe azul sacado de algún cuento fantástico de Disney o de los libros que me leía mi madre Reneé de chica.

Me senté en la banca donde había estado y me puse a pensar porque actuaba así. Nunca había actuado de esa forma: nerviosa e insegura. Lo era por naturaleza pero estar en Nueva York lejos de mi familia me hizo tener cierta fortaleza a tales situaciones. Bella torpe Swan era mi nombre completo. ¿Por qué actué así enfrente de él?

Él me había confundido con algún paparazzi de publicidad. Mi orgullo se disparo unos escalones más porque ya quisiera estar trabajando en alguna revista o periódico. ¿Era famoso? Parecía un modelo sacado de Calvin Klein o Armani. Necesitaba preguntarle Jessica si lo había visto en esas revistas de chismes o moda.

Tomé mi mochila y salí más que contenta de Central Park. Mi proyecto, mi día y mi ánimo tocaban el cielo. Sólo necesitaba arreglar los problemas con las chicas. Apresuré el paso hasta la próxima estación.

Intente cubrirme la nariz con el cuello de mi chamarra porque la temperatura bajaba aunque ya fuera pasado del medio día.

En el camino quise ver las fotografías pero preferí guardarlas para en la noche. Mucha emoción no era buena porque terminaba acabándose, decía mi madre y tenía razón.

Demoré más de lo pensado. Mi estómago rugía de hambre y rogaba porque aún hubiera algo de comida. Entré al edificio y subí el ascensor preparándome para seguir peleando o arreglar las cosas con alguna de ellas.

Busqué la llave en mi bolsillo, la introduje suavemente y entré en silencio, no se oía nada. Rodeé el departamento entero con mi mirada. La puerta de la habitación de Jessica estaba abierta pero la de Ann estaba cerrada. Posiblemente ella seguía encerrada.

Iba empezar hablar con ella. Me dirigí a su puerta y toqué un par de veces pero nada. No me gustaba entrar sin pedir permiso pero al parecer ahora lo tenía que hacer. Tomé la manija y abrí suavemente.

-Ann, ¿estás aquí?- pregunté en voz baja.

Nada. Su cama estaba arreglada, sus cosas bien acomodadas y ningún rastro de ella. Solté el aire contenido y por si las dudas hice lo mismo en la puerta abierta de Jess. Estaba arreglado pero no en perfecto orden como la de Ángela.

No estaban. Ya hablaría en la noche con ellas, claro, si llegaban temprano. Jessica tenía millones de citas con chicos, nada serio pero Ángela tenía un novio estable, un chico llamado Eric. Y yo, yo estaba soltera, sin comer. Me reí de mis pensamientos y fui a la cocina.

Para mi suerte estaba todo lo que habíamos acomodado. Me preparé dos huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo. Prendí la televisión en un famoso programa de concursos.

Edward y Elizabeth. ¿Por qué los recordaba? Me estaba volviendo loca de seguro, pero bueno la verdad es que quién no los recordaba por su forma de ser y su apariencia física.

Pasé toda la tarde estudiando los ángulos perfectos de una buena fotografía, realizando mis tareas para el lunes y también limpiando un poco mi habitación. Tenía que lavar la ropa pero el frío me congelaba un poco. Pensaba en las chicas y en mis nuevos conocidos en el parque. Moría por ver las fotos pero esperaría.

Ya eran las 8 y ninguna de mis amigas llegaba. Decidí enviarles un mensaje.

**Jess, tenemos que hablar.**

**¿Llegas temprano?**

**-Bella Swan.**

Hice lo mismo con Ángela.

**Ángela, ¿dónde estás? **

**Me preocupas.**

**-Bella Swan.**

La espera fue larga, ninguna me contestaba y mi tonta cabeza ya estaba pensando mil cosas extrañas. Secuestro, violación, extracción de órganos pero era absurdo, obviamente ninguna me iba contestar después de que la primera en salir de la casa sin avisar fui yo. _Tonta de yo, siempre ideando cosas cuando la realidad me golpeaba las narices._

Me tumbé en la cama con mi pijama, un pantalón de franela azul con una playera blanca. Prendí mi computadora laptop del siglo pasado por su lentitud, un regalo de mi padre Charlie por mis buenas calificaciones en la preparatoria.

Conecté los cables de la cámara Canon, abrí el puerto de navegación y mi cuerpo sufrió un ataque de emoción y nerviosismo. Ya vería las fotos de esos bellos seres. Pero mi celular vibró, un mensaje de Jessica.

**No llegaré hoy. **

**-Jessica Stanley.**

¿Dónde estaba? Quise responderle el mensaje pero mi orgullo por no preocuparme no me dejó. Seguro estaría bien, ella sabía cuidarse pero la que si preocupaba realmente era Ángela.

Me distraje un poco poniendo el playlist del grupo Muse, sin duda estaba dentro de mis favoritos. Eran adultas, sabían cuidarse y no me pondría a pensar en cosas cuando tenía un proyecto por terminar. Un gran proyecto.

Comencé a descargar todas las fotos, esperé pacientemente mientras tarareaba un poco la canción que sonaba. Cuando la computadora anunció el 100% cargado mi corazón se detuvo. Una actitud de adolescente me quedaba corta.

Las primeras fotos se abrieron, la niña sonreí a mi dirección diciéndome cual era su bonito nombre completo: _**Elizabeth Cullen **_pero prefería que la llamaran Eli y también preguntó por el mío. La segunda foto mostraba su sonrisa completa posando a la cámara sin que yo se lo pidiera. La tercera estaba agachada viendo un montón de nieve, invitándome a jugar con su mano levantada. Todas las fotos mostraban acciones hermosas: sonrisas, movimientos de niña pequeña, poses graciosas o gestos.

Hasta que llegué a la foto de Edward y Elizabeth teniendo una pequeña discusión por irse del parque, mostraba el gesto suave pero autoritario de Edward, el puchero y sus pequeños brazos acomodados en su cintura. Padre e hija, él había dicho una frase muy bonita acerca de que las promesas se cumplían; ojalá todos los padres de familia les inculcaran enseñanzas de ese tipo a tan corta edad.

Mi pobre corazón no dejaba de palpitar por una extraña razón y mi sonrisa no se quitaba. Parecía una niña con juguetes nuevos en Navidad, salvo que ahora eran fotografías y acabaría mi proyecto más pronto.

Estaba acomodándolas en una carpeta cuando recordé algo.

-Por Dios- grité emocionada, había olvidado que quería una copia de ellas y su número de teléfono estaba en mis contactos. -¡Ay!- volví a dar un grito de felicidad. Sin duda volver a verlo o verlos a ambos sería emocionante.

Cerré la computadora cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, por un momento había olvidado el paradero de mis amigas. Me puse las pantuflas y salí del cuarto a ver de quien se trataba.

-Bella…hola- era Ángela con el rostro rojo, supongo había llorado horas atrás.

-¡Ann! ¿Estás bien?- corrí a su lado para verla mejor.

-Co…corté con…con…Eric…Bella- empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- me acerqué más y me abrazó, le sobé la espalda dejando que llorara más. ¿Cortar con Ben? Pero si eran muy unidos. -Ven a sentarte- aún abrazadas nos sentamos en un sillón.

-Nos…enojamos- sorbió su nariz -le grité muchas cosas y él no aguanto- ya podía hablar mejor.

-¿Tenían problemas?- pregunté sin comprender las cosas.

-No…fue mi culpa- su rostro expresaba tristeza.

-Explícame Ann- le acaricié su brazo -yo te escucho- le sonreí animándola.

-Me descargué con él…por…- me miró a los ojos -me descargué por la pelea que tuvimos nosotras, le dije que no necesitaba más reclamos- hundió su cara en sus manos.

-Ángela no debiste hacer eso, nuestros problemas son pasajeros- volví a pasarle mi mano por su brazo delgado.

-Pero es que…estoy harta de muchas cosas…sólo quiero estar sola ahora- suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieres te dejo sola- le dije para no incomodarla más.

-No me refiero a estar sola completamente, tú eres la mejor compañía- levantó su cara y me sonrió a medias.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- traté de subirle el ánimo.

-La comida es buena para el corazón- nos reímos por su comentario.

-Eso dicen- encogí mis hombros y aunque no me consideraba cariñosa o cursi le pasé un brazo por sus hombros -todo va estar bien Ann- obtuve un "gracias".

Preparé un batido de frutas con pan, ya era de noche, prácticamente sería nuestra cena. Ángela sacó su laptop más avanzada que la mía y puso una película de terror. Supuse que no iba poner sus favoritas de amor o comedia porque no era la situación.

Nos arropamos con cobijas en el piso de la sala de estar, antes de empezar la película le conté del mensaje de Jessica y decidimos que cuando llegara tendríamos que proponer alguna solución antes de otra pelea más fuerte.

La película que veíamos fue _No tengas miedo a la oscuridad, _no me dio tanto miedo pero a veces si tapaba mi rostro con las cobijas o dejaba de ver.

Desperté con mucho sueño por quedarme viendo la película hasta la madrugada, oí voces masculinas en la sala, me sobresalte un poco porque nunca recibíamos visitas de hombres o cuando lo hacíamos avisábamos para no incomodar por su presencia.

Me puse una sudadera azul y un par de tenis desgastados. Abrí lentamente, se escuchaban decir bromas acompañadas de risas, avancé por el corto pastillo.

Los amigos de Jessica estaban en la sala riéndose y jugueteando. No conocía a ninguno más que de vista. Cinco chicos altos con cuerpos delgados pero musculosos, inmaduros, sólo veían a Jessica como una distracción.

-Guapa- me gritó uno de cabello claro cuando me vio salir.

-Jessica- me mordí el labio por el nerviosismo, estaba en la cocina platicando con él que supuse sería su conquista.

-¿Qué pasó?- me dijo molesta por haberla interrumpido.

-Necesito hablar contigo- se oyeron silbidos, muchas risas y muchos "Uh, Jessica". Ladeé la cabeza para que entendiera que la esperaba en el cuarto.

A los pocos minutos tocó la puerta.

-Pasa Jessica- le dije.

-Ya dime lo que quieres- se cruzó de brazos con la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué los trajiste? Son chicos- imité su acción cruzando los brazos al pie de mi cama.

-Bella bien sabes para que son los chicos, no te alteres- su tono fue sínico.

-Jessica no estamos jugando, nos hubieras avisado- mi tono subía cada vez más por el enojo.

-Es casa de las tres- declaró.

-¿Y eso qué?- fruncí mis labios -Vivimos mujeres y no puedes traer a una jauría de animales- alcé una mano refiriéndome a la sala.

-¿Para esto me llamaste?- tomó la manija.

-Necesitamos hablar- dije con un tono más calmado.

-Si, como quieras- salió del cuarto sin mirarme y cerró la fuerte con más fuerza de la debida.

Me tiré de boca arriba en mi cama, cerré los ojos fuertemente y bufé de enojo. Con esas actitudes no íbamos a llegar algún lado.

Por ser domingo tocaba día de lavar la ropa, volví a salir de mi cuarto y toqué la puerta continua del cuarto de Ángela, quien me abrió con ojos llorosos pero arreglada con unos jeans azules, suéter blanco y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Bells, pasa- entré sonriéndole.

-Buenos días- estaba haciendo la tarea porque tenía libros esparcidos en su cama.

-Tenemos visitas- las risas seguían escuchándose.

-Me está cayendo mal, quiero irme de aquí- solté las palabras que sentí.

-¿En serio? Pero…una renta para ti sola es demasiado cara- me miró preocupada.

-Lo sé pero es una solución sino arreglamos nada- hice una mueca -pero cambiando de tema, ¿vas a lavar?- volví hacer otra mueca desagradable. Que mal había empezado este día.

-Al rato- se abrazó con sus brazos -tengo mucha tarea- giré mi cabeza para observar de nuevo todos sus libros de la Historia del Arte.

-Puedo lavar tu ropa- me ofrecí con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?- me preguntó incrédula.

-Claro, así te concentras y no piensas en más tareas- le volví a sonreír.

-Gracias Bella, te adoro- fue por un cesto de ropa y me lo dio.

-¿Estás bien?- tomé el cesto y antes de salir le pregunté.

-Voy estar bien- sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de perder a Eric.

Me había ofrecido a lavar su ropa para que se concentrara sólo en su tarea y no es que yo no tuviera, la tenía pero Ángela se veía mal por su rompimiento. Años tras años de estar juntos y ahora terminar por un estrés parecía ser complicado.

Me apresuré a separar la ropa y lavarla. Teníamos un pequeño traspatio con lo necesario para hacer el aseo, yo había hecho el de mi habitación ayer pero aún faltaba el de la casa completa, pedí que Jessica se ofreciera sin mandarla a hacerlo.

Mi mente pensaba en conseguir trabajo pero ¿en dónde?, en la cafetería querían un tiempo completo y el salario era mínimo, las fotografías dejaban poco, pensaba visitar algún restaurant pero ninguno se atrevería a contratarme por mis horarios tan desubicados en la Universidad.

Los nervios empezaban aparecer. Las cosas con las chicas tenían que arreglarse y buscar una solución rápida pero viendo el carácter tan altanero de Stanley y la situación de Webber no había para donde correr.

¿Regresar a Forks? _**¡No! **_Había prometido acabar la carrera costara lo que costara. _**Promesas, **_recordé a Edward, las promesas se cumplen. ¿Por qué hablaba de él con tanta seguridad?

Mi proyecto se entregaba mañana, estaba listo. Sólo había acomodado las 4 mejores fotos a modo de secuencia vertical en un fondo con nubes, interpretando el tan dichoso "ángel". También estaba acompaño de un pensamiento de mi autoría sobre la esencia y lo que representaban para mí como fuente de _inspiración. _

También las fotos para Edward estaban listas, las había mando imprimir, quería quedármelas como recuerdo pero él ya las había pedido.

Estaba en mi casa estudiando unos libros prestados por Mike, las cosas no habían mejorado en la casa, seguíamos peleando como perros y gatos.

Mi teléfono vibraba por falta de batería, lo tomé y accidentalmente desplegué la parte de contactos. **Edward. **Seguro creería que ya me había olvidado de darles las fotos. _¡Por Dios, no! _¿Y si ya no las quería? Pero eran de su hija, supongo aún las esperaba después de casi una semana de retraso.

Las manos me temblaron, tenía que enviarle un mensaje para entregarlas pero mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, ese hombre me ponía nerviosa. ¿Me gustaba? _Bah, Isabella Swan cómo te va gustar alguien que viste sólo una vez en tu vida._

Yo no sabía de novios o de gustar. Nunca había tenido uno formal más que el de la preparatoria contara, mi ex-amigo-novio James, pero jamás en mi vida me había interesado una relación ni muchos sentir lo que me causaba Edward. Podía ser admiración, era guapísimo o no prestaba tanto interés a los hombres antes de conocerlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, pensando locuras y el corazón a galope le escribí un largo y estúpido mensaje.

**Soy Bella, la chica de Central Park,**

**le tomé fotografías a tu hija y tú me diste**

**tú numero para darte una copia.**

**Ya las tengo, ¿aún las quieres? Sino las**

**quieres no hay problema (:**

**-Bella Swan.**

Estúpida, torpe, tonta de mi. ¿Por qué carajos puse carita feliz?, ¿por qué puse una explicación como niña de preescolar? ¡Crece Swan, crece!

Estaba roja de vergüenza, seguro pensaría mil cosas de mí. Mi respiración me fallaba y las manos me sudaban como si lo tuviera frente a mí, como la primera vez cuando me confundió.

Para mi suerte el celular vibró por un mensaje nuevo.

**Me acuerdo de ti.**

**¿Cuándo y dónde podemos vernos?**

**-Edward Cullen.**

Leí, releí, volví a leer y volví a releer. En dos líneas me había dicho todo y en cambio yo utilicé cinco líneas. Exhalé e inhalé varias veces.

**Puede ser mañana.**

**-Bella Swan.**

Pesé a mis esfuerzos de escribir mucho sólo puse tres palabras.

**Perfecto.**

**Dame la dirección de tu casa para ir por ellas.**

**-Edward Cullen.**

¡¿Qué?! No iba venir hasta acá por dos sencillas razones: 1.- No iba hacerlo venir, 2.-La zona no era muy agraciada para alguien que expresaba dinero y poder.

**Mejor dime un lugar y ahí nos vemos.**

**-Bella Swan.**

Mi corazón seguía palpitando por verlo pero el nerviosísimo había bajado.

**Elizabeth desea verte.**

**¿Podrías pasar a nuestro departamento?**

**-Edward Cullen.**

Solté un pequeño quejido por la falta de aire, la pequeña niña quería verme, por supuesto que iría.

**Si, claro que sí.**

**-Bella Swan.**

Ahora mi pobre corazón amenazaba por salirse de emoción pero mi mente me calló, _debe tener_ _esposa, _¿la tenía? Su adorable hija tendría que tener una madre y un hombre como él una esposa. Respiré y relajé todos mis sentimientos.

**La dirección es 384 3rd Avenue.**

**Te esperamos (:**

**-Edward Cullen.**

Apenas alcancé a leer el mensaje cuando mi teléfono se había apagado. Corrí a conectarlo al enchufe de la corriente eléctrica.

Mañana entregaría mi proyecto y vería a las personas musas de mi inspiración.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen por no actualizar pero hemos estado muy ocupadas con ésto de las fiestas, los regalos y la familia que el tiempo se va y no podemos estar en todos lados. Disculpen por el capítulo tan feo y tan corto, prometemos que los que vienen serán más interesantes y largos.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que nos sigue, los queremos! y los reviews nos hacen tan felices, los contestaremos, no se preocupen (:

Feliz año nuevo 2014, esperemos que la pasen muy bien en el día, si hacen propósitos traten de cumplirlos y sino vivan la vida al máximo. Hay miles de cosas que queremos hacer el próximo año con esta historia, habrá muchas sorpresas con Edward y Bella. No se desesperen!

Gracias y los mejores deseos de parte de LFDMV :D


	5. Chapter 5 - EPOV

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

"**Un artista en ciernes**

**puede tener las más profundas visiones,**

**sentimientos, pero sin destreza no hay arte."**

**-Stephen Nachmanovitch.**

EDWARD POV

Mi cuerpo perdía a gritos mi cama después de un laborioso día en el consultorio pero tenía un compromiso con la familia de Tanya. Íbamos a cenar con sus padres en un famoso restaurant ubicado en la avenida Amsterdam.

Llegué a mi departamento con un dolor insoportable de cabeza, estacioné el coche y me masajeé la cienes, abría y cerraba los ojos un par de veces. Por fin puede concentrarme para bajarme del Volvo y tomar el ascensor para darme una ducha caliente.

Elizabeth estaba en casa de Alice. No le había gustado la idea de no ir pero entendió después de todo que era una cena de adultos, le prometí que en otra ocasión podría conocer más a la familia de mi novia.

Entré directo a mi estudio personal, saqué de las gavetas del escritorio la caja con pastillas, tomé las dos últimas pastillas de ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza y me paré para ir a mi habitación.

Encendí las luces, me quité toda la ropa caminado hacia el baño, dejando un camino con mi camisa, pantalón y corbata que usaba.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y luego lo templé un poco con el agua fría. Me metí cerrando los ojos, relajando todos mis músculos, estuve parado al menos cinco minutos dejando el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo.

De pronto llegó su imagen. Su cabello chocolate, sus ojos marrones mirándome con miedo, su nerviosismo y la forma de morder su labio inferior. La manera de jugar con Eli, la sonrisa angelical que desprendía su rostro. Otra vez pensaba en Bella.

Llevaba casi toda la semana pensando en el encuentro del fin de semana que tuvimos con ella. Su imagen aparecía de la nada, no sé porque razón pensaba en ella si ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver y mucho menos había llamado para entregarme las fotos.

¿Y si no era estudiante y en cualquier momento salían las fotos de Elizabeth en alguna revista? Debía decirle a Alice que comprara todas las revistas posibles, por si me había mentido pero era imposible que tanta ingenuidad fuera falsa.

El dolor había bajado, me tallé el cabello y el cuerpo rápidamente con jabón. Me envolví una toalla en la cintura y tomé otra para mi rebelde cabello. Todo un caos era tener un cabello así. No me podía peinar, nunca se había mantenido en su lugar ni con crema para peinar o gel.

Tomé un traje negro del closet junto a unos zapatos de igual color. Toda mi ropa la escogía mi hermana, ella era la culpable de que mi closet estuviera repleto de ropa que nunca usaba, usualmente las camisas y los trajes eran mi vestimenta para el consultorio pero los fines de semana usaba pantalones de mezclilla con playeras simples.

Bostezaba a cada rato por lo que bajé a tomar algo del refrigerador. Nuestra cocina tenía muchas cosas que nunca usaba. El refrigerador contenía alimentos para niños más que nada; jugos, pastas, leche, yogurt, helados, paletas, carne, más jugos y más helados.

Tomé un jugo de manzana y lo bebí sin detener. Me sentía hambriento pero tendría que esperar hasta llegar al restaurant. Mande un mensaje a Alice solo para saber como se encontraba mi pequeña. Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, supuse estaban cenando o viendo algunos programas donde confeccionaban ropa.

Tenía que pasar por Tanya a su departamento. Tomé las llaves del automóvil, mi billetera y nuevamente salí de mi casa con los ánimos abajo.

No podía cancelar, mi histérica novia se pondría como loca, me diría mil cosas sobre la unión de su familia conmigo, se enojaría y no quería eso, quería estar estable con ella para futuros planes de matrimonio.

Nuevamente al pensar en matrimonio pensé en mi difunta esposa y sonreí por nostalgia. La extrañaba muchísimo, a veces necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad como la que trasmitía ella con tal solo sonreír. ¡_Bella!_

Frené en seco a mitad de la calle vacía. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Tanya, segundos después extrañar a Caroline y terminar por imaginar a Bella? Sin duda el dolor estaba convulsionando mi cerebro, tenía que pararlo si quería pasar una buena noche con mi futura familia. _Respira Edward._

Estacioné el auto enfrente del edificio, me bajé de él a paso lento, aún intentando dejar de bostezar. Saludé al portero de la entrada y crucé el living hasta el ascensor.

Esperé hasta que llegara al último piso recargado en una de las paredes, en ese lugar cada quien tenía su propio ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y automáticamente entré al apartamento de Tanya. Cientos de veces había venido aquí para acompañarla a beber, tener sexo o platicar, pero raras veces lo hacíamos por culpa de nuestros horarios.

-Tanya- grite observando todo, supuse estaba aún preparándose.

-En la habitación, amor- como supuse estaba en su habitación sentada frente a un gran espejo colocándose perfume. Todo olía a ella y sonreí cuando me volteó a ver.

-Hola amor- crucé la habitación para darle un corto beso en sus labios.

-Bebé, llegas temprano- me acarició el pecho descubierto por dos botones de la camisa.

-Así soy yo, nena- la tomé de su delgada cintura.

-Te quiero comer- me dijo con la voz traviesa mordiendo mi oído, con los tacones que usaba podía alcanzar mi altura de 1.80cm a la perfección.

-Yo también- me estaba dejando llevar por lo que la tomé con más fuerza pegándola a mí.

-Eres realmente sexy- daba pequeños besos mojados.

-Tú lo eres más- fue mi turno de besarla.

-Para Edward, tenemos planes- me calmó cuando mi boca ya iba hacia el escote de su vestido entallado color salmón.

-Tú empezaste- la solté y me senté en su cama, sonriéndole con ganas.

-¡Oh! Te manché- su cara veía mi cuello, bajé mi mirada y las puntas del cuello de mi camisa blanca estaban manchadas con su labial rojo quemado.

-¿Tienes pañuelos?- pregunté intentado quitar algo.

-En el baño- apuntó con su dedo el baño de la izquierda.

Tomé un par de pañuelos y los mojé con agua. Froté lo más que pude hasta que sólo quedó como una mancha esparcida pero con menos intensidad. Los padres de Tanya pensarían muchas cosas aunque no faltaba decir que su hija era muy intensa en cuanto a la situación de cama se trataba.

-¿Ya estás listo?- me preguntó cuando salí del baño.

-Si, listo- volví a sonreírle al verla perfectamente implacable en ese vestido, su cuerpo esbelto pero bien definido se pegaba al vestido y hacía que la observaras de pies a cabeza.

Tomó su bolso y salió moviendo un poco sus caderas a propósito. Me divertía muchísimo con ella, nos gustaba incitarnos, tenía una especie de control sobre mi cuerpo, las cosas como pareja estaban bien, se podía decir que ella complementaba el lado alocado que yo no tenía.

En el ascensor le pregunté como estuvo su día. Su profesión como abogada la hacía tener esa actitud de superioridad, con niveles de poder y frialdad. Algo que me gustaba como persona madura pero siendo mi novia a veces no era bueno mostrarlo enfrente de Eli, la asustaba mucho.

El camino fue corto. El restaurant quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras cerca pero hicimos el trayecto en automóvil por la temperatura tan baja en las calles.

Al llegar me estacioné sobre la calle, giré frente al auto con rapidez y le abrí la puerta a Tanya, después le di las llaves al valet parking del lugar.

-Cuídalo, por favor- le dije con amabilidad.

-¿Por qué siempre los tratas con respeto?- me reprochó en voz baja.

-Por que son personas, Tanya- dije entre dientes.

La escuché bufar pero su cara cambió con una sonrisa falsa cuando el recepcionista nos saludó.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Denali- nos sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Buenas noches- dijimos al mismo tiempo -¿nuestra mesa?- preguntó Tanya tajando la bienvenida.

-Sus padres ya llegaron- volvió a sonreí ahora más nervioso -síganme, por favor- los seguimos tomados de la mano acaparando las miradas de los comensales.

La mesa se encontraba en un lugar privado, una amplia mesa redonda con siete lugares a su alrededor. Los padres de Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen, se encontraban ya sentados bebiendo una copa de vino. (Perfil restaurant)

-Papá, mamá- dijo con alegría al verlos.

-Querida, estás hermosa- Eleazar le besó la mejilla y Carmen le dio un abrazo.

-Edward sigues igual de guapo que la última vez- me elogió Carmen al verme.

-Carmen, usted sigue igual- le sonreí torcidamente -Eleazar- me dirigí a Eleazar con un apretón de manos. Nos hablábamos de tú, las formalidades sobraban cuando ya teníamos un año de conocernos.

-Edward, muchacho- me dio unas palmadas en el hombro -gusto volver a verte- asintió.

-El gusto es mío- abrí la silla de Tanya para que se sentara a lado de su padre y yo en seguida de ella.

La familia Denali era dueña de una famosa cadena hotelera con sedes por todo el mundo, poseían terrenos dentro y fuera del país. Tenían un alto ingreso económico por lo que se colocaban como una de las familias más adineradas en Nueva York.

Estábamos platicando sobre algunos proyectos de Eleazar para construir un nuevo hotel en Cuba cuando llegó Irina, una de las hermanas mayores de Tanya. Sin duda era una mujer guapa y con estilo. Traía un vestido color blanco a la altura de las rodillas, su cabello rubio recogido y su peculiar sonrisa de comercial. No tenía una relación estable con alguien, pero le gustaba estar con cualquiera que le diera un rato de diversión.

-Buenas noches papá- le saludó con un beso -buenas noches mamá- hizo lo mismo en la cabeza de su madre -querida hermanita- se dieron un beso ambas, -querido Edward, cuñado - me paré de la silla para saludarla.

-Hola Irina, es bueno verte- le dije y abrí la silla del otro lado para quedar en medio de Tanya e Irina.

Los último en llegar fueron Kate, otra de las hermanas junto a su esposo Garret. La velada estuvo tranquila, cenamos unos platillos afrodisiacos a petición de las hermanas Denali. Garret era un buen tipo, dueño de una agencia de automóviles. En un momento la atención se centró a mí.

-Edward y ¿tu hija?- preguntó Eleazar bebiendo de su copa.

-Está bien, se quedó con mi hermana- hablar de ella me despertaba emoción.

-¿Alice? Tanto tiempo sin verla- habló Irina.

-Ha estado muy ocupada montando una galería con diseñadores franceses- lo dije con orgullo por las cosas que estaba logrando Alice con sus escasos 23 años.

-¿En verdad? Dile que me marque- dijo emocionada Kate.

-Claro, le diré - asentí sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres?- dijo con dulzura Carmen.

-Se encuentran bien, están trabajando- volví a contestar sonriendo.

-Deberíamos invitarlos a pasar unos días en el Caribe, cariño- le dijo Carmen a Eleazar.

-Es buena idea, pasaré a visitar a Carlisle- la relación de Eleazar con mi padre era buena, hablaban de negocios e inversiones, Eleazar quería invertir en un nuevo hospital pero mi papá lo pensaba mucho por los problemas que ocasionaría si Tanya y yo no llegábamos a completar nuestra relación amorosa.

-¿Para cuando la boda?- soltó de pronto Garret riendo.

-Garret- le dio un leve golpe Kate. -Pero si, ¿para cuándo?- preguntó con emoción.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a mí, no a Tanya, sólo a mí. Empecé a sentirme nervioso, pensar en mis adentros en casarme estaba bien pero que la familia de mi novia me lo digiera me ponía temeroso, más cuando todos esperaban una respuesta afirmativa.

Volteé a ver a mi novia, me sonreía esperando también.

-Bueno…estamos bien ahora- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando sonó una llamada en mi celular. -Disculpen, es mi hermana- me paré para alejarme hasta un ventanal.

-Alice, ¿qué pasó?- pregunté preocupado.

-Nada sólo hablaba para decirte que Jasper, Eli y yo volvemos mañana- ¿volver mañana? Pero si estaban en su casa.

-¿Dónde rayos están?- empecé a enojarme.

-En Los Ángeles- sonaba feliz.

-¿Qué hacen allá?, ¿y mi hija?, ¿está bien?, ¿por qué te vas sin avisar?, ¿sabes…- empezaba a cuestionarla hasta que me paró con un grito.

-Cálmate Edward, Eli dijo que no había salido de Nueva York en mucho tiempo y decidimos traerla a divertirnos un rato- me quedé pensando un rato, jamás sacaba de vacaciones a Eli, nunca habíamos salido más allá de Manhattan o Stand Island.

-¿Se divirtieron?- fue lo único que pude articular después de darme cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que olvidaba hacer con Elizabeth.

-Muchísimo- mi hermana se oía como una niña pequeña en plena feria -Jazz nos compró muchas cosas- me reí por el pobre de mi amigo, tenía que aguantar o pagar los caprichos de Alice.

-Cuídense mucho, te marcó en la mañana- mi teléfono vibró, supuse otra llamada entraba. -Alice estoy cenando con la familia de Tanya, tengo que dejarte- volvió a vibrar, un mensaje.

-¿Con ellos? Suerte- se rió y oí que le gritaba a Jasper "cena con los queridos abominables suegros".

-Adiós maleducada- corté la llamada para revisar el mensaje.

_**Bella Swan.**_ Mi corazón dejó de latir, abrí los ojos sorprendidos volviendo a leer el nombre de quien provenía el mensaje.

**Bella Swan**

**1 mensaje**

Discretamente volví a mirar a la mesa donde todos hablaban animadamente menos Tanya que no que no quitaba los ojos de donde yo estaba. Tenía que continuar la cena pero también contestarle a Bella. Empecé a pasarme una mano por mi cabello.

Mentiría un poco, así que volví a mirar a la mesa y me fui al baño de hombres. Entré nervioso, pensé que Bella se había olvidado de nosotros o que era una publicista pero no era así.

Me encerré en un cubículo bastante amplio y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo.

**Soy Bella, la chica de Central Park,**

**le tomé fotografías a tu hija y tú me diste**

**tú numero para darte una copia.**

**Ya las tengo, ¿aún las quieres? Sino las**

**quieres no hay problema (:**

**-Bella Swan.**

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, la volví imaginar: cabello chocolate, ojos marrones, ese rostro angelical rosado por el frío.

No dejaba de ver ese mensaje, mis imaginaciones tendría otra oportunidad de verla, me emocioné y le contesté rápidamente.

Estuvimos enviando algunos mensajes, me había ofrecido ir a su departamento/casa o algún lugar pero ella no aceptaba hasta que recordé que mis ganas por verla eran igual que las de mi hija, siempre hablaba de ella cuando veía alguna cámara.

La invité a nuestro departamento, Elizabeth estaría feliz de tenerla en su entorno. La sorprendería muchísimo porque Bella había quedado de pasar mañana.

Estaba esperando que contestara cuando oí la puerta abrirse y un par de pasos se escucharon. Me alejé un poco para simular que estaba haciendo mis necesidades.

-¿Edward, estás aquí?- la voz de Garret se escuchaba buscándome.

Apreté la palanca del agua, guardé mi celular y salí de mi escondite.

-Garret, ¿qué pasó?- pregunté tranquilo.

-Nada- me miraba de arriba abajo -Tanya se preocupó por ti- su mirada observaba mis movimientos cuando me lavaba las manos.

-Elizabeth no podía dormir y me quedé un rato calmándola- dije despreocupo.

-Vámonos sino Eleazar va mandar a buscarte con todo y policías- nos reímos al mismo tiempo y salimos hasta la mesa donde Tanya estaba muy molesta.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó buscando mi celular con su mirada.

-Ya sabes, Eli estaba un poco malhumorada y no podía dormir- le besé la cabeza antes de sentarme -disculpen la tardanza pero es mi hija- observé a todos y asintieron felices.

Sin duda lo hacía por mi hija, no mentía en eso. Bella había sido pura alegría para ella pero también lo había sido para mí, me causaba mucha curiosidad esa chica.

-¿Por qué en el baño?- musitó en mi oído Tanya.

-Necesitaba privacidad para calmarla- contesté en el mismo tono.

-¿Alice no la pudo calmar?-tomaba de su copa llena con whisky.

-Me quería escuchar, no empieces por favor- terminamos nuestra discusión porque Irina nos veía fija pero de forma divertida.

La cena terminó, nos despedimos y prometí pasar a casa de los Denali para cenar una vez más pero ahora llevando a Elizabeth, sin duda sería un gran paso hacer eso.

Tanya iba muy callada de regreso, puse algo de música para aligerar el ambiente tan tenso. Al llegar nos quedamos sentados, ella mirando sus manos y yo el volante.

-Edward…- llamó mi nombre.

-No vayas a empezar- volteé a verla.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- ignoró por completo mi advertencia.

-Con Elizabeth- mi facilidad de mentir salía a flote.

-¿Me estás engañando?- preguntó con la voz y mirada que utilizaba en los tribunales.

-Puta madre- golpeé el volante con fuerza -Nunca te voy engañar con nadie- su mirada seguía igual. -Ten, revísalo- saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo estiré hasta sus manos. No lo haría, podía ser celosa pero cuando yo le daba pruebas nunca las tomaba.

-Luego hablamos- me ignoró por completo y se bajó del automóvil sin voltearme a ver.

La vi entrar a su edificio, el dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo. Me pasé ambas manos por el cabello. No tenía caso bajarme para contentarla porque sólo ganaría más gritos.

Arranqué el Volvo hasta mi casa. Ahora si podía llegar a descansar, dormir hasta tarde o hasta que Eli regresa de Los Ángeles.

Entré sin prender algún foco y por costumbre o necesidad fui hasta la habitación de Eli; las paredes pintadas de color azul con figuras de nubes, pequeñas estrellas adornaban el techo. Extrañaba tenerla hoy, cuidar de sus pesadillas o leerle cuentos.

Me senté en su suave cama observando el portarretratos de su mesita. Me paré y lo tomé entre mis manos, no había necesidad de pensar en algo, simplemente nos vi y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

_El día después del nacimiento de Elizabeth, un día antes de la muerte de Caroline. La foto había sido tomada por mi madre. Estábamos aún en el hospital. Caroline se notaba cansada pero feliz de tener en sus brazos a un pedacito de bebé envuelto en cobijas rosas, yo besaba la cabeza de Caroline y sostenía una mano alrededor del cuerpo de Elizabeth. La primera y última foto familiar._

¿Por qué Dios o el ser divino de los cielos se lleva a las personas que más quieres?

Agarré el marco con fuerza, lo abracé recargado en mi pecho y me acurruqué en la cama de Elizabeth, sintiéndome en el cielo junto a mi esposa.

-Tan sólo me hubieras avisado que te ibas a ir…- le hablé a la foto.

No recuerdo haberme movido, dormí sin tener sueños o pesadillas, sin cambiarme de ropa, sin sentir que estaba en la cama de Elizabeth.

Me desperté por el sonido de una alegre canción. Me estiré hasta que oí que algo se cayó. Me paré inmediatamente aún dormido. La foto estaba boca abajo pero por suerte el cristal no estaba estrellado. La puse en su lugar.

-Te amo Caro- no sé si mi mente pensó lo que dije pero de lo que estaba seguro es que mi corazón aún lo sentía. _Amaba por sobre todas las cosas a Caroline._

Me metí a bañar. Debía hablarle a mi hermana para saber donde se encontraban. Tenía que tener a Eli en la casa por si Bella llegaba temprano.

Fui hasta el teléfono de la sala para pedir comida, aún eran las 10 de la mañana pero me daba mucha flojera prepararme algo de almorzar. Mi estomago rugía de hambre.

-Alice- contestó al tercer tono.

-Hermano, estamos por llegar- ya venían en camino.

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegan?- pregunté.

-Cinco minutos estamos en tu puerta- me paré como loco para revisar si en la casa había algo mal. Alice siempre cuidaba que no hubiera cosas indebidas para la niña.

-Está bien, los espero- contesté antes de que colgara.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y tenía parada en mi puerta a un Jasper lleno de bolsas, una Alice cargando a mi hija, y a mi bebé sonriéndome. Por un momento tuve envidia, ellos parecían una familia, una que había tenido por unos cuántos segundos hace mucho. Pero esa niña que cargaba era mía, siempre mía.

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaapi!- gritó emocionada al verme.

-Ven acá hermosa- la tomé en brazos para abrazarla y girar con ella. -¿Cómo estás?- le di varios besos en su rostro.

-Muy bien, fuimos a LA- ahora ella besaba mi frente.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunté -nunca se vayan sin avisarme- me dirigí por un momento a Alice y Jasper que estaban tomados de las manos viéndonos.

-No pasó nada, Ed- dijo maternalmente Al.

-No te preocupes hermano, tu hija está segura con nosotros- asintió Jasper.

-Gracias por cuidarla, les debo muchas- bajé a Elizabeth de mis brazos.

-Vamos a almorzar, Ed- el puchero de Alice comenzaba a salir pero no podíamos hoy, Bella venía.

-Nos gustaría- giré mi rostro a Eli -pero tengo una sorpresa para ésta niña- le jalé suavemente su nariz.

-¡Ay!- gritaron juntas.

-Así que hoy pasamos, otro día aceptamos- me disculpé con mi amigo.

-Otro día será- encogió sus brazos Jazz -vámonos amor- jaló un poco la mano de Alice.

-Nos vemos pequeña- se despidieron de mi hija -Nos vemos Edward- Alice me dio un abrazo con un beso y Jasper un abrazo fraternal.

Cuando se fueron vi todas las bolsas de las compras. _Alice Cullen nunca cambiaría. _Negué divertido al ver a mi hija sonriendo tímidamente porque sabía que no me gustaban mucho las inversiones tan grandes en ella.

-Ya veremos donde metemos todo esto- señalé todo eso y la abracé.

-Papi, ¿estuvo bien tu cena?- preguntó acariciando mi creciente barba.

-Genial- mentí un poco, no estuvo tan "genial" -te invitaron a cenar lo papás de Tanya- sus pequeños ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- dijo más sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, estás invitada- hice varios movimientos con mis cejas para darle más emoción al asunto. -Y hoy va venir alguien a verte- terminé por decirle.

-¿Quién?- en su cuerpo no cabía tanta emoción, brincaba sobre mi cuerpo.

-Alguien- me reí por su puchero pero luego ambos nos quedamos quietos cuando el timbre sonó. Podía ser ella, sí era ella…era la única visita que recibíamos hoy.

-Supongo es tu sorpresa- la dejé parada en medio de la sala y salí disparado abrir. -Te estamos esper…- me callé al ver de quien se trataba.

Tanya estaba parada en mi puerta con unas bolsas de una tienda para niñas, American Girl.

-¿Me esperabas?- preguntó divertida.

-Pensamos que era Esme pero pasa- le dije en tono bajo para que no escuchara la niña.

-Hola mi amor- ¿no estaba enojada? Ahora si me había sorprendido, un ataque de celos duraba mínimo una semana.

-Ho…hola- tartamudeé.

-Hola pequeña- saludó efusiva a Elizabeth, más sorprendida que antes.

-Hola Tanya- le contestó.

-Te traje unos regalos- le estiró las bolsas rosas.

-¿Son para mi?- preguntó mi pequeña tomando las bolsas.

-Claro, hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos- me quedé estático en la puerta. Los planes de ver otra vez a Bella estaban destrozados, Tanya se volvería loca de celos al verla al saber que ella era la chica "guapa" fotógrafa de Central Park.

* * *

Hola chicas/chicos, qué tal? Un poquito más largo que los otros!

me encanta que manden reviews, nos encanta todo ésto, ver su entusiasmo por la historia, seguiremos por ustedes :) Ya llegamos a las 1000 visitas!

Estamos viendo los giros que tendrá la historia como verán éste capítulo no fue tan familiar o amoroso como los narrados por Edward sino lo contrario, fue más el entorno de un Edward en su vida personal/amorosa. Están conociendo más a Tanya, muchos la odian jajaja pero no queremos ponerla tan mala, entiendan que es difícil que tu pareja tenga una hija que no sea tuya.

Queríamos comentarles que trataremos de mostrar los entornos de cada personaje, como: Bella en su departamento(ya lo hicimos), Edward con Tanya(ahora), Bella en la escuela, etc...las diversas facetas que tienen.

¿le gustó lo de Caroline? tratamos de hacer el contraste de llegar de una cena con gente adinerada a expresar el sufrimiento por perder al amor de tu vida.

explicamos ésto para que note lo que estamos haciendo y porque a veces nos tardamos tanto en actualizar.


	6. Chapter 6 - BPOV

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

BELLA POV

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 en punto, abrí mis ojos lentamente, estiré mi cuerpo poco a poco porque el frío lo entumecía demasiado. Me senté en la cama parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad matutina.

Hoy sería un gran día, iba ser uno muy bueno, tenía un presentimiento de que nadie podría borrar mi sonrisa. El proyecto estaba perfecto y encajaba mejor que cualquiera en los estándares del profesor, no me gustaba decir que los trabajos de otros eran peores pero sin duda ésta vez apostaba que nadie llevaría uno como el mío.

Me paré más feliz que de costumbre, tomé mi toalla y mi ropa interior limpia. Se escuchaba que Jessica hablaba por teléfono a esas horas, sonaba raro porque era sábado y ella no tenía que asistir a alguna clase, tendría que ganar el baño antes que ella.

-Buenos días- le dije al verla ir hacía el baño.

-¿Te vas a bañar?- preguntó parándose a medio pasillo.

-Sip.

-Apúrate porque tengo una clase- dijo seria antes de marcharse.

No planeaba enfrentarla pero su actitud no cambiaba nada, la comida ya estaba por acabarse y no se veía que Jessica pusiera algo de su parte. Todas sufríamos de dinero pero por lo menos a ella le daban una mejor cantidad mensual de dinero sus padres.

Mi baño no tardó más que 5 minutos. Tallé y enjuagué rápidamente mi cabello con un shampoo de fresas, al igual que mi cuerpo con un jabón con aroma a canela.

Con un poco de frío corrí a mi cuarto para envolverme en la cama desarreglada. Tenía que vestirme decentemente, vería a Edward con su hija, él me había invitado, no podía creérmela. No iba ir con el típico jeans y playera pero en mi closet sólo existía eso.

Me paré para sacar unos jeans color negro, él mejor y más nuevo que tenía de todos junto a una blusa azul de botones, mis botas altas y un suéter negro.

Peiné mi cabello varias veces acomodándolo suelto a los lados. Parecía que iba tener una cita pero vería a la persona más hermosa del planeta, no podía ir a su casa en mis vestimentas de adolescente, le había dicho que era una estudiante de Parsons, debía lucir como tal.

Tomé mi mochila con algunos libros, la bolsa de la cámara y un maletín de tamaño grande con el proyecto adentro para que no le pasara nada.

-Bella, buenos días- saludó Ángela, ya se encontraba de mejor humor que ayer.

-Ann, buenos días- la saludé también.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- señaló el maletín.

-Un proyecto- sonreí al recordar a Elizabeth riendo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No…lo sé- se me había olvidado mencionarle a mis nuevos conocidos con todo lo de Eric, el dinero y las peleas.

-Anda, debe estar genial- me animó para enseñarlo.

-Bueno.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa y como si se tratará de los secretos del Vaticano saqué el rotafolio envuelto en una bolsa transparente. La cara de Ángela era completa felicidad, por un lado me alegraba que sus ojos mostraran un poco de emoción.

-Es hermoso- veía las fotos ordenadas -¿Quiénes son?- entrecerraba sus ojos para tratar de reconocerlos.

-No los conoces- le contesté -me los encontré en Central Park y fueron mi fuente de inspiración- terminé con orgullo.

-Es hermosa y él…-me volteó a ver -es muy guapo Bella- mis mejillas se sonrojaron, _¿me estaba gustando Edward?_

-Son perfectos- oculté mis sonrojos volviendo a guardarlo en el maletín.

-Bella Swan te gusta, ¿verdad?- preguntó y afirmó a la vez.

-No sé pero seguro es casado- dije sin muchos ánimos.

-No te preocupes, ya llegará el indicado- trató de sonar feliz.

-Está bien- encogí mis hombros. -Pero hoy los volveré a ver.

-¿Qué?- abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Me pidió una copia de las fotos y su hija quiere verme- me mordí el labio por recordar que los vería.

-¡Oh! Entonces mucha suerte- palmeó mi hombro amistosamente.

-Gracias- contesté viendo el reloj: **6:22 am. -**Ann me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato- me despedí de ella.

-Bye Bells- me gritó cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Por ser sábado en la mañana el metro estaba casi vacío, varios trabajadores circulaban por la estación y algunos otros estudiantes, los reconocía por sus mochilas y ojos cansados.

Llegué a la escuela 10 minutos antes de las 7 am. Mis compañeros ya estaban esperando en el salón, todos hablando de lo difícil que había sido capturar la esencia.

Mike agitó su mano cuando me vio entrar al salón y todos voltearon a mi dirección. A todos les hablaba y los conocía bien: Ben, Diego, Bree, Kristie, Jen, Steve, Shelly, Kevin.

-Hola chicos- los saludé tímidamente.

-Bella te aparté un lugar- me llamó Bree señalando un lugar a lado de ella.

-Gracias Bree.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Mike un poco más serio que de costumbre.

-Algo difícil pero muy bien- supuse que preguntaba respecto al trabajo.

-¡Ay! Muero por verlos- chilló Jen, una chica de baja estatura, cabello rojizo y voz aguda.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de las cosas que trataban de captar, yo sólo asentía o reía cuando era adecuado, me preguntaron si yo había tomado a la naturaleza y asentí tratando de no dar mucha información.

Todos teníamos un mito local, él de no mostrar nuestros proyectos antes de la clase porque podría ser mala suerte tener críticas buenas o malas sin ser la del profesor.

-Buenos días- el profesor Carls saludó con voz fuerte para callar los murmullos.

-Buenos días profesor- algunos contestamos.

-Gracias por asistir un sábado a entregar el trabajo- nos agradeció porque él saldría de viaje con su familia y quería dejar todo en orden para la semana de vacaciones en invierno. -Bien, empecemos sus presentaciones.

Los nervios empezaron a fluir, el profesor Carls elegía al azar a alguien, muchos proyectos eran buenos: la naturaleza de los parques, la familia, el amor en las parejas, los animales. Todos se expresaban tan bien de sus proyectos, me daba miedo no poder llegar a expresar lo que yo quería.

-Bella Swan- me señaló el profesor con una sonrisa.

Con las manos sudorosas y queriendo destrozar mi labio saqué el rotafolio. Las manos me temblaban. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en público ni mucho menos hablar o explicar algo.

-Bueno…mi proyecto…es éste- volteé el rotafolio y las chicas soltaron un "Aww", los chicos sonreían, el profesor miraba con interés.

-Explícalo por favor- me apresuró el profesor.

_-…Mi proyecto…fue tomado en Central Park…mi forma de ver la esencia de nuestras vidas es sencilla: simplemente no existe algo o alguien que la defina, no es como definir una escuela o una casa sino que se encuentra dentro de nosotros, nosotros somos la esencia. Capturar algo así fue difícil, creía que por arte de magia se me aparecería pero al leer la frase de Naguib Mahfuz, un escritor árabe, la idea llegó a mi cabeza y busqué lo necesario en los rostros de la gente como las actitudes que nos hacen ser mejores personas: el amor, la alegría, la felicidad, la dicha, el éxito. _

_-…Un día por la mañana los encontré, la niña expresaba toda la dicha de pasar un rato al aire libre, parecía que se conectaba con la nieve como si en la nieve encontrara a alguien, inclusive mencionó muchas veces a un ángel. La pequeña siempre reía, en sus ojos trasmitía esa chispa que pierdes cuando creces y dejas de observar lo pequeño pero maravilloso que te da la vida. _

_-La conexión con su padre fue como cualquiera que ama a sus hijos pero juntos desprendían un aura de amor, como si se necesitaran el uno para el otro. Por eso para mi ésto es la esencia, ser nosotros mismos y compartir los sentimientos a las demás personas. _

No sé de donde saqué tanta fuerza para explicar todo eso. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminé excepto el profesor que miraba expectante las fotos. Agaché mi cabeza sintiéndome una gota de agua en el mar. ¿No le había gustado?

No pude poner atención a los demás proyecto, me encontraba en un estado de shock por las palabras que acababa de decir, los aplausos de mis compañeros-amigos y la mirada del profesor Carls.

-Llamaré los nombres de las personas que me parecieron excelentes- todos nos quedamos quietos en nuestros asientos. -Empecemos con Bree Tanner- aplaudimos y ella se levantó para que firmara su bonito trabajo con fotos de familias.

-Steve Mean, Maggie Barnes, Liam Howard, Mike Newton, Jen Laery, Shelly Canen- nombró a todos ellos, uno por uno se fueron parando, todos orgullosos por ser del agrado del profesor.

-Bien, esos son todos los que lograron captarla- me quedé sin palabras, las lágrimas estaban por salir. ¿Por qué yo no?, ¿no fue suficiente?

-Sigan esforzándose para la próxima- nos vio a todos los que seguíamos sentados, no éramos muchos pero de pronto su mirada se plantó en mi y sonrió. -La había olvidado señorita, usted también.

El aire volvió a mis pulmones: _usted también, usted también, usted también._ Mi mente solo repetía sus palabras, los aplausos me regresaron a la realidad y con mi torpeza me paré dando tumbos entre las bancas para llegar al señor Carls.

-Tranquila, señorita- me dijo y observó mi trabajo. -Edward Cullen- mencionó su nombre. Rápidamente vi el trabajo para asegurar que su nombre no estuviera escrito y no fue así.

-¿Lo conoce?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Desde que llegó a Nueva York- firmó mi trabajo por la parte de atrás -es un buen muchacho.

Por supuesto lo era aunque no lo conocía se veía que era una persona buena.

-Gracias- tomé el trabajo con mis manos temblorosas cuando me lo entregó.

-Puede retirarse- guardaba sus cosas en un pequeño maletín. -Isabella, fue el mejor de todos- me confesó en tono bajo cuando se acercaban unas chicas a reclamar porque no habían sido seleccionadas para calificación.

Me sentía orgullosa, toda la felicidad no cabía en mi pecho, el día parecía ir mejor que bien y sólo faltaba volver a verlos para hacer uno de mis mejores días de la vida.

Estuve entretenida con Jen, Shelly, Mike y Kevin. Estaban organizando una pequeña fiesta de invierno en el departamento de las chicas, vivían juntas desde hace mucho. Yo estaba invitada, todos se emocionaban por las fiestas navideñas y que harían cada uno, hablaban de lo bien que se sentían al haber aprobado con el profesor Carls aunque Kevin estaba desanimado por haber fallado.

-Me tengo que ir- vi el reloj y eran las **11:00 am.**

-¡Oh quédate!- dijo Mike.

-Es que tengo que entregar una fotos- por una parte quería quedarme porque la compañía de ellos era divertida.

-No te preocupes Bella- me dio un tierno abrazo Jen.

-Pero vendrás a la fiesta, eh- sentenció Kevin.

-No se preocupen ustedes, estaré a primera hora- les contesté. La fiesta era mañana en la noche.

Me apresuré a salir de la escuela. Los coches y las personas ya tomaban su ritmo habitual de compras en fin de semana. La estación de metro ya estaba más aglomerada.

Tomé el subterráneo de Time Sq de la calle 42, volví a tomar otro subterráneo de Grand Central hasta City Hall. No encontraba el edificio por lo que tuve que preguntar en un negocio de ropa.

Después de caminar por 5 minutos encontré el edifico y mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, me quité el suéter porque ya hacía más calor, me acomodé el cabello en una ventana de vidrio poralizado* y traté de respirar varias veces antes de entrar.

-Buenos tardes- saludé a un portero que me detuvo.

-Buenas tardes señorita…-quería saber mi nombre, supuse que por protocolo del lugar.

-Isabella Swan.

-Señorita Swan, ¿a quién desea visitar?- preguntó cortésmente.

-No sé el número de piso pero…su nombre es Edward Cullen- expliqué.

-Sr. Cullen, piso noveno- me indicó el ascensor.

-Muchas gracias.

El edificio era contemporáneo, el living tenía un gran recibidor, diez buzones se acomodaban al fondo y cómodos sillones en tonos verdes. Los ascensores estaban a la derecha.

Presioné el piso 9 varias veces porque no respondía. Los espejos me reflejaban muy nerviosa, agaché la mirada para no ver lo mal que lucía. Hice ejercicios de relajación: inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No funcionaba nada.

Las puertas se abrieron y un pasillo con una única puerta anunciaba que ese era el departamento. Con todos mis nervios, saqué el sobre, tomé con la misma mano el maletín del proyecto y el sobre de las fotografías. No me decidía si tocar el timbre o la puerta. Opté por la puerta.

Di tres leves toquidos, no se escuchaban ruidos.

Hasta que una rubia me abrió la puerta, perfectamente hermosa, alta y con el cabello rubio como el oro, sus ojos azules me veían de arriba-abajo, estaba vestida con un pantalón de piel café y una blusa de manga corta, no parecía ser amigable por la frialdad que trasmitía, mis esperanzas se cayeron al suelo, supuse tenía parada enfrente de mi a la esposa de Edward. _¡Obvio tonta!_

-¿Qué deseas?- dijo sonriendo.

-Vengo a entregarle unas fotografías a Edward- parecía como si su mente tratara de recordarme y sonrió con malicia.

-Dámelas- se las entregué, me sentía aún peor que cuando el profesor Carls no mencionaba mi nombre.

-Puede…puede decirle que gracias, se lo agradecería- le dije jugando con la correa de mi mochila.

-¿Trabajas para él?- preguntó.

-No, no- negué de manera rápida con la cabeza.

-Espérame aquí- entrecerró la puerta para que no pudiera ver nada.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando la volvió a abrir.

-Ten, toma esto y te agradecería que no prestaras tus servicios a mi esposo, tenemos fotógrafos personales- me entregó un billete de 100 dólares.

-No puedo aceptarlo- recogí mis manos.

-Te lo manda mi esposo- dijo con dulzura fingida.

-Dígale que no le estoy cobrando- me empezaba a caer muy mal su esposa.

-Tómalo- repitió la palabra chasqueando la lengua, sus ojos y voz comenzaban a espantarme. -Y ya no molestes a mi hija, no suele hablar con extraños- sus ojos miraban mi ropa que nada se comparaba con la de ella. Tomé el billete por necesidad.

-Gra...gracias- musité y escuché su gloriosa voz, Edward gritaba "Amor, ¿por qué te tardas tanto buscando tu celular?".

-Estamos ocupados, disculpa si tengo que cerrar la puerta- terminó por decir y cerró la puerta.

El coraje y la impotencia no cabían en mí. ¿Cómo me cerraba la puerta así?, ¿con qué clase de persona estaba casado Edward? Sin duda lo que decía mucha gente de que los opuestos se atraen es cierto.

Guardé el billete de 100 en mi bolsillo y corrí al elevador. No me despedí del portero porque lo menos que quería hacer era estar en ese lugar.

_Tú tienes la culpa. _Me hice ideas, soñé que era soltero y para nada era cierto, una persona como Edward debía estar casado con una persona tan guapa aunque con un carácter horrible. Pero, ¿ella tenía una hija tan noble? En físico se parecían mucho por la tez blanca y el cabello claro pero tenía más rasgos de su padre.

Mi día no había sido tan bueno como suponía pero de todos modos el proyecto resultó bueno y entregué las fotos con una buena paga que no me esperaba.

Mi estado de ánimo había bajado y me sentía más triste de lo normal, no podía dejar de pensar en su esposa. Me hubiera gustado verlos otra vez pero tenía que olvidarlos, sólo habían sido un accidente del destino conocerlos.

Llegué al departamento, se encontraba Jessica y Ángela viendo la tv en el sillón. Por lo menos parecía que las cosas se calmaban entre ellas dos.

-Hola Jess, Ann- saludé cuando me vieron.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó interesada Ann.

-Bien, le gustó al profesor- omití la parte del encuentro con la esposa de Edward.

-¿Y el guapo modelo?- inmediatamente los ojos de Jessica me prestaron atención.

-¿Qué guapo modelo?- ahora le interesaba saber quien era, supuse quería tenerlo en su lista.

-No es modelo Ángela- la regañé -es un conocido que me prestó a su hija para tomarle fotos- crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

-Es guapísimo, parece un modelo- veía los ojos curiosos de Jessica.

-Quiero conocerlo- dijo de pronto Jessica.

Me reí en tono sarcástico -Es casado.

-¿Qué?- las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo -¿en verdad?- preguntó triste Ángela.

-Su esposa es preciosa-reconocí con tristeza.

-Olvídalo Bells- se paró Ann para hacerme un espacio en el sillón, -ven a ver ésta serie- palmeó el lugar desocupado.

-Gracias pero tengo ganas de dormir- me disculpé tomando mis cosas.

-Duerme bien- escuché que decía Ann cuando ya iba en el pasillo.

Entré a mi cuarto con una desilusión enorme. Me quité el pantalón y me tiré en la cama sin ánimos, sólo quería olvidar a la esposa de Edward.

No sé porque me afectaba tanto, no era ni mi amigo, sólo un simple conocido que me había dado la oportunidad de fotografiar a su hija, sólo era eso y sólo quedaría en eso.

Lo pensé varias veces hasta que entró en mi cabeza. No me pondría triste por alguien que ni siquiera era de mi familia, aprovecharía el dinero porque me hacía falta y dejaría en el pasado todo eso.

Me paré a sacar el maletín y lo guardé hasta el fondo del closet. Quedaría como un buen recuerdo.

Desperté por el sonido de que tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto. Debía ser alguna de las chicas. Bostecé hasta aclarar mis ojos, abrí la puerta encontrando a Ángela con su mochila.

-Buenos días Bells- me saludó.

-Pasa Ann, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunté cubriendo mis piernas desnudas, ya estaba acostumbrada a que ellas me vieran en ropa interior pero me daba frío.

-Mi papá mandó dinero para Navidad y quiero hacer algunas compras, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó esperando un si con sus dedos cruzados.

-Si, de hecho ayer me pagaron por las fotografías y quiero comprar algo- dije avergonzada.

-¿Cuánto te dieron?- se sorprendió.

-Un billete- lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo enseñé.

-Es muchísimo, ¿no crees?- claro que era mucho por unas simples fotos.

-Son millonarios Ann, la hubieras visto, ella es hermosa y el edificio donde viven es un lugar muy bonito pero costoso- volví a reconstruir todo en mi mente.

-Olvídalos Bella y cámbiate para aprovechar el día- me sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Ángela si que era una mujer fuerte, hace días había cortado con Eric y ahora se veía mucho mejor, le preguntaría más al rato como se sentía.

Me volví a poner el mismo pantalón negro pero cambié la blusa por un jersey de manga tres cuartos y un par de tenis. En domingo no necesitaba vestirme tan bien.

Tomé mi celular, el billete y la cámara, por si Ángela se encontraba de humor para ser mi modelo en las calles. Me divertía tomándole fotos cuando salíamos pero casi siempre no le agradaba tanto como salía en ellas.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Vámonos, sonrió abriéndonos la puerta.

En el camino íbamos platicando de donde pasaríamos Navidad, yo me quedaría en Nueva York porque no había logrado juntar para un boleto de avión a Forks con mi padre Charlie o a Florida con mi madre Reneé. Mis padres estaban separados desde que yo era un bebé. Ángela por su parte también se quedaría en Nueva York porque ahorraría para unos libros pero aún así su padre, que vivía en California, le había mandado dinero para que comprara algo en Navidad.

-Ann perdón si te pregunto pero ¿cómo vas con lo de Eric?- me mordí el labio cuando la vi agachar su cabeza.

-Trato de no pensar en él- soltó un largo suspiro -lo extraño demasiado.

-Ann…lo siento.

-No hay cuidado, como te dije trato de no pensar en él- sonrió sin que la alegría le llegara a esos ojos pequeños.

-Pronto estarás bien- le aseguré con media sonrisa.

Decidimos terminar esa incómoda situación cuando le conté de la fiesta de mis amigos y la invité a venir conmigo para distraerse un poco más, aceptó con gusto. Era ésta noche por lo que compraríamos ingredientes para hacer un pequeño pastel y no llegar con las manos vacías. A las dos nos gustaba cocinar, un secreto oculto detrás de la afición al arte.

Salimos de la estación del metro para entrar en un supermercado mucho más grande del que acostumbrábamos. Estaba dentro de una zona comercial y como traíamos más dinero podíamos pagar más cosas.

Visitamos un par de tiendas donde ella compró dos blusas vintage. Yo me limitaba a ver y decirle que todo se le veía bien.

Entramos al supermercado para comprar comida, ya se nos había olvidado el enojo con Jessica y de todos modos teníamos que comer.

Íbamos de pasillo en pasillo seleccionando lo necesario para nuestra cocina y el pastel. No encontrábamos unas chispas de chocolate por ningún lado.

-Bella mejor tú busca por el pasillo de golosinas y yo buscó por el de utensilios para hornear- planteó la idea.

-Ok, ahorita nos vemos- caminé por los pasillos hasta encontrar el de golosinas, todo era un mundo y las etiquetas me confundían.

Me hinqué cuando vi un par de envolturas con chocolates, probablemente estarían ahí.

-Papá yo quiero esas paletas- _¡¿Qué?! _No podía ser la voz de Elizabeth, la estaba confundiendo.

-Tienes más en la casa, deja esas- la aterciopelada voz me hizo tambalear y me paré poco a poco para voltear a verlos.

Elizabeth traía una bolsa llena de paletas con colores fosforescentes, venía con un pantalón corto amarillo, una playera con una famosa princesa que no recordé su nombre pero me sonaba conocida. Edward llevaba unos jeans, una playera tipo polo negra y una gorra de los Yankees. Sencillos pero perfectos.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritó y corrió a mi dirección soltando las paletas al carrito que conducía su papá.

-Hola Eli- la abracé con emoción cuando impactó en mí.

-Te he extrañado mucho- sus pequeños bracitos apretaban mi cuello, ¿me extrañaba?

-Yo…yo también- por encima de su cabeza observé a Edward. -Hola Edward- lo saludé mientras soltaba a Eli para verla mejor.

-Hola Bella- se acercó para tomar mi mano sudorosa por los nervios y darme un beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón saltaba de la felicidad.

-Papi invítala a comer- Elizabeth le hacía un puchero muy lindo.

-No sé si quiera Bella- volteó a verme -pregúntale si puede- la niña volteó con el mismo puchero.

-¿Puedes venir a comer con nosotros?- su puchero crecía más, no podía negarme pero recordé a Ángela y a su esposa, no podía ir, no debía ir.

-Elizabeth tengo unas cosas que hacer…- sus hombros se encogieron y fue directo a abrazar una pierna de Edward.

-Bella, ¿dónde te metes?- apareció Ángela preocupada.

-Estoy bien- recalqué las palabras para que se diera cuenta de quién estaba.

-Ops, perdón si interrumpí- se disculpó avergonzada.

-Edward ella es Ángela, una amiga mía- se la presenté a Edward que nos miraba confundido -y Ángela él es Edward Cullen- los ojos de Ann no quitaban la vista del magnífico hombre.

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen- se presentó tomando la mano de mi amiga.

-Yo soy Ángela Webber, mucho gusto- se dieron un suave apretón de manos.

-Papi…no quiere ir…-interrumpió Eli.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó Ann mirándome divertida por conocer a Edward.

-Me invitaron a comer pero tenemos que hacer cosas- le hice una advertencia con los ojos para que me siguiera el juego pero ella no lo iba seguir.

-Ve Bella, yo puedo hacer el pastel sola- lo dijo con inocencia.

¿Cómo me decía eso después de que la susodicha esposa me había casi corrido de su casa? Ni loca iría a que me humillara más.

-Ven Bella, ayer no te pudimos ver, me dijeron que tenías cosas que hacer- dijo Edward de pronto. ¿Irme porque tenía cosas que hacer? Verdaderamente no me caí bien su esposa, a parte de poco cortés salía mentirosa.

-Que amable es tu esposa por avisarte- use el sarcasmo, Ann soltó una risa nada discreta y Edward se alarmó pero luego se rió divertido.

-No es mi esposa- ¿No era su esposa? No entendía nada.

-Pero ella me dijo…- negaba con su cabeza.

-Perdón si te trató mal pero es un poco celosa, es mi novia solamente- una parte de mi interior se alegró y las ilusiones volvieron pero otra se mantuvo triste, era su novia.

-No te preocupes- contesté viendo a Ann, ambas nos miramos sorprendidas porque no era casado. Entonces la mamá de Elizabeth ¿quién era?

-Por favor Bella, ven con nosotros- giré mi rostro a todos, Edward esperaba la respuesta, Ángela me animaba con los ojos y Eli seguía con su puchero.

-Bueno…- la pequeña gritó emocionada.

-Yo me encargo de todo Bells pero llega temprano para la fiesta- Ángela me pasó la cámara del carrito y se despidió de todos agitando su mano.

-Entonces vámonos- Edward sonreía…_ ¡esa sonrisa!_ Curvaba las comisuras de sus labios y lo hacía verse mucho más joven y guapo. ¿Qué demonios hacía para ser tan apuesto?

* * *

Chicas, chicos qué les pareció? Tututututu próximamente veremos que está sintiendo y pensando Edward, ya vimos un poco de Bella y la escuela ahora ya la historia va empezar con todo, ya se conocen!

Una chica en un rewievs nos dijo que si tenía grupo, no tenemos grupo pero últimamente estamos tratando de hacer uno para mantenerlas más informadas, queremos subir todas las fotos que ponemos y las actualizaciones!

Bye :3


	7. Chapter 7 - EPOV

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

EDWARD POV

-Tanya, ¿con quién hablabas?- pregunté cuando la vi guardando su cartera en el bolso.

-Con una niña- la miré incrédulo -¿una tal fotógrafa?- preguntó pero a la vez lo decía con desdén.

¡Santa madre! Bella había venido y la recibió Tanya ¿qué le había dicho?

-¿Qué…qué…qué?- tartamudeé sin creerlo.

-Una niñita- caminó hasta rodearme el cuello con sus brazos -nada importante, bebé.

¿Nada importante? Se trataba de Bella y aunque su apariencia era inocente, no parecía ser una niña, ni mucho menos era algo que no fuese importante, para Elizabeth lo era y eso importaba ahora.

-Es importante Tanya, ¿por qué no me dijiste?- la solté y fue corriendo a la puerta, para ver si por casualidad el elevador no abría y ella seguía ahí.

Nada, el pasillo estaba solo y el ascensor esperaba que alguien lo usara. Se había ido y no la vimos, no la volví a ver.

-Dame las fotos Tanya- exigí cuando entré al departamento.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó sacando un sobre amarillo.

-Son de mi hija, dámelas- me acerqué más a ella.

-¿La trataste mal? Quiero las fotos ahora- volví a exigir tratando de controlar mi enojo.

-Trato a la gente como se merece- las botó a un sillón y volvió al comedor donde estábamos armando un rompecabezas con Elizabeth, como una supuesta familia.

Abrí el sobre o mejor dicho rompí la pestaña que se mantenía pegada. Se encontraban alrededor de 20 fotos de mi hija. En unas sonreía a la cámara, en otras veía al cielo, en otras enseñaba los pequeños copos, en las últimas estaba yo. Sonreí emocionado, le encantaría a Eli.

-Elizabeth, pequeña- canturreé más relajado al verla estirada en la mesa ayudando a colocar algunas piezas a Tanya.

-Papi perdimos unas piezas- me anunció con su cara triste.

-Compraremos otro- le resté importancia -mira que nos trajo Bella- sacudí las fotos frente de mi y bajó corriendo para perseguirme.

Corrí un rato alrededor de la sala y el comedor, ella me perseguía alcanzando mi playera y tratando de tirar de mí.

-Papi, quiero verlas- me acosté en un sillón y se las entregué.

-Estoy con mi ángel, estoy con ángel- me mostraba una foto emocionada en la que salía con los copos en sus manos, Tanya nos veía con resentimiento, no le gustaba la idea de que el recuerdo de su madre existiera, mucho menos que nunca podría ocupar un lugar tan especial.

***.*.*.*.***

Ahora me encontraba el automóvil con Elizabeth y Bella. Encontrarla en el supermercado había sido sorprendente, no me la imaginaba en un lugar así, es más ni me la imaginaba encontrar cuando seguramente Tanya la había tratado mal.

Íbamos nerviosos. Yo no paraba de observarla de reojo, su pequeño cuerpo estaba tenso con sus manos apretadas al asiento, su cara veía fijamente el camino o volteaba para contestar algunas preguntas de Elizabeth. Por el contrario Eli iba sonriente, no dejaba de moverse de su silla para niños, hablaba y preguntaba sobre las fotografías.

-Elizabeth tranquilízate- tuve que callarla porque Bella iba muy nerviosa, ¿le daba miedo estar con nosotros? Pero había acepto venir a comer, no podía ser eso.

-Perdón papá- me miraba apenada por el retrovisor.

-Ya hablarás más en la casa- le prometí para que su cara cambiara de ánimo.

-No te preocupes Edward- por fin me hablaba Bella más relajada.

-Elizabeth habla mucho y no se calla fácilmente las cosas- encogí mis hombros antes de girar el volante para entrar a nuestra calle -disculpa si un día te dice algo fuera de lo común.

-De nuevo te digo que no te preocupes- giré para verla y sonreía tímidamente. _¿Por qué me ponía nervioso?_

-Llegamos.

Bajé de mi puerta con velocidad para abrírsela a Bella, la tomé por sorpresa porque su sonrojo se hizo mucho mayor y agachó su mirada para decir un "gracias", se esperó a un lado del Volvo cruzando de una manera graciosa sus pies. Bajé a una entusiasmada Elizabeth que tomó de la mano a Bella para dirigirla al ascensor privado del estacionamiento.

-Suban ustedes mientras yo bajó las bolsas- ambas me sonrieron y sentí ¿felicidad?, ¿paz? No lo sé pero me sentí como una familia.

Antes de tomar el ascensor el portero apareció para darme un recado.

-Señor Cullen, la señorita Denali acaba de irse pero le dejó un recado- el aire se fue de mis pulmones, ahora que rayos quería si ayer se fue enojada por las fotografías.

-¿Qué…quería?- pregunté dudoso.

-Venía a buscar a su hija pero dijo que más al rato pasaba por ustedes- por un segundo sentí que al estar con Bella en mi casa la engañaba pero Bella sólo era una posible amiga, nada más.

-Gracias por el recado- le agradecí y subí por el ascensor.

Dejé todas las bolsas en el piso y saqué el celular para hacer una llamada.

Dos, tres, cuatro tonos hasta que su voz me respondió más melosa de lo normal.

-Bebé, ¿dónde estás?- está mujer si que era bipolar y me comenzaba a estresar más de lo necesario.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿para qué me buscaste?- le contesté frío.

-Para salir a comer- dijo como si las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Tanya te recuerdo que ayer te saliste sin dar una explicación- aunque el sentimiento de hacerla mi esposa seguía no podía tratarnos como juguetes.

Sólo cuando ella quería jugaba con nosotros.

-Pensé las cosas bebé y está claro que una adolescente no destruirá nuestra relación- ¿destruir nuestra relación? El ascensor abrió pero volví a cerrarlo.

-Tanya nadie está destruyendo nada- le aclaré -pero ahora estoy ocupada y te pido no juegues con Elizabeth, sabes que ella es la que me importa por sobre todas las cosas- no esperé respuesta sino que colgué para salir al departamento.

Entré intentando calmar mi enojo, respiré varias veces hasta que escuché las risas provenientes del cuarto de Elizabeth, seguro le estaría mostrando sus cosas.

Puse todas las bolsas en la mesa y me dirigí al cuarto para ver que estaban haciendo.

-Ella es mi mamá pero papá dice que cuando nací ella voló muy lejos- escuché lo que decía, estaban sentadas en su cama, Bella tenía dos marcos con fotografías en sus manos, una era nuestra foto y la otra una que ella había tomado.

Elizabeth me había pedido ponerla en un marco para recordar a Bella siempre. Sonreía orgulloso por la inocencia de mi hija, tan pequeña pero tan grande a la vez.

-Son una familia muy bonita- dijo Bella sin dejar de acariciar la foto, me sorprendió escuchar lo que había dicho, ¿somos? Pero no estaba completa, el núcleo se había ido.

-Pero _ángel_ no está- Elizabeth la mirada con curiosidad.

-No te conozco mucho Eli pero apuesto que tu mamá está siempre con ustedes- le acariciaba su cabello.

-Papá dice que siempre va estar conmigo- ambas sonreía con dulzura.

Era la primera vez que Eli le decía eso a alguien que no fuera de la familia, jamás lo había dicho con tanta confianza y también era la primera vez que alguien no mostraba pena cuando le decía, en sus palabras, que su madre había muerto.

Me sentí satisfecho por haber conocido a Bella y dejarla entrar en nuestras vidas, sin duda sería difícil sacarla ahora.

-¿Las interrumpo?- toqué la puerta antes de entrar.

-Le enseñé a mami- mis ojos se aguadaron por sus palabras, Bella se puso nerviosa pero me sonrió dándome fuerzas.

-¿Ahora es…mami?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Quiero llamarle mamá- el corazón me comenzaba a latir más fuerte, nunca había dicho eso, siempre la llamaba ángel. -¿puedo?- terminó por preguntar cuando vio que yo no contestaba nada.

-Claro…claro- asentí tartamudeando.

-¿Le gustaron las fotos?- después de unos segundos de silencio habló Bella.

-Son hermosas Bella- la miré a sus ojos, ojos cafés tan penetrantes.

-Tu hija fue la modelo- de nuevo el sonrojo aparecía aún más marcado.

-Una buena fotógrafa y una hermosa modelo- las señalé a una por una -perfecta combinación- ambas se sonrojaron pero Eli corrió a mis brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- después unos cuántos besos me preguntó.

-Creo que la invitada tiene que elegir que comeremos- Bella nos miraba con amor, como en Central Park.

-Lo que quieran, por mi no hay problema- ¿dejaría de sonrojarse? Bajé a Elizabeth para recargarme en la pared.

-Podemos pedir pizza, sushi o comida mexicana- me miraban graciosas -también podemos ir a un restaurant.

-Para nada, pizza está bien.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Yo quiero pizza- Elizabeth daba pequeños brincos, igual a la tía Alice.

Los dos reímos sin dejar de verla, me salí para pedir la pizza por teléfono mientras ellas miraban ahora los juguetes.

Por un momento quise volver pero mejor les di privacidad, no quería escuchar más cosas que rompieran mi corazón o abrieran la herida que estaba cerrada. ¿Lo estaba?

¿Qué pensaría Caroline de todo esto? Juraba que se llevaría bien con Bella, era su estilo de amigas cuando comenzamos a salir en Londres pero con Tanya la relación no sería buena, apostaba que diría: "Mucho maquillaje, poco cerebro".

Estuve pensando muchas cosas cuando el timbre me regresó a la realidad, la pizza había llegado. Abrí la puerta, el repartidor me entregaba dos cajas, se las pagué y llamé a las chicas.

-Ya vamos a comer- grité un poco desde la cocina.

En unos minutos el pequeño torbellino entró corriendo para sentarse en su silla y Bella llegó más temerosa, con pasos lentos, viéndome separar tres platos y tres vasos en los lugares.

-Siéntate donde quieras, Bella- la animé para que no se quedara observándome, me ponía de alguna forma impaciente.

-Gracias.

Estábamos ya sentados: Elizabeth en el extremo principal, Bella y yo a lado de ella pero frente a frente. Le serví un pedazo a Eli y un poco de jugo, yo me serví otro pedazo y saqué dos cervezas del refrigerador, ¿Bella tomaba?

-Bella… ¿tú tomas?- le pregunté esperando no lo tomara a mal.

-Un poco pero ahora no, gracias- se sirvió un pedazo de pizza.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, sólo se escuchaba el masticar de nuestras bocas y el sonido de los vasos contra la mesa. Necesitaba preguntarle más de su vida, no conocía nada de ella y ella no conocía mucho de nosotros.

-Bella, así que eres fotógrafa- intenté sacar un tema para empezar.

-Estudiante por el momento- me corrigió.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunté.

-Estoy en último año de la carrera- se notaba orgullosa.

-Entonces prácticamente ya tendremos fotógrafa profesional en la familia- le sonreí al verla y el sonrojo apareció otra vez, me gustaba su color rosado.

-Gra…graci…as- ¿la ponía nerviosa?

No me consideraba guapo, muchas personas lo decían pero yo no lo consideraba así. Además una chica como ella seguro tendría novio.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?- no parecía ser de Nueva York, tenía otra especie de actitud, no la neoyorquina.

-No, yo soy de Forks, Washington- no recordaba ese lugar -es un pueblito alejado de EU, es muy frío y llueve mucho- frunció su ceño.

Recordé que una vez Emmet quería acampar ahí pero por cuestiones de trabajo no pudimos realizar el viaje.

-Una vez me invitaron pero no pude ir, suena bien- por la mención del frío me hacía recordar a Londres, los viejos y buenos tiempos.

-Es horrible- chilló de pronto y Elizabeth se rió por su expresión.

-¿Por qué es horrible?- me gustaba muchísimo el frío pero parecía que a ella no.

-No me gustaba el frío, nada de lluvias ni la nieve- se frotó los hombros.

-¿No te gustan los copos?- preguntó con tristeza Eli.

-Si me gustan pero no me gusta el frío- ambos la mirábamos como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías en Central Park esa mañana?- le pregunté con muchas dudas en mi cabeza.

-Para mi proyecto era perfecto un día nevado en el parque, todos los niños salen a jugar- había olvidado preguntarle por su proyecto.

-¿Y cómo salió ese proyecto?

-Perfecto, fue el mejor- ahora nos sonreía -quiero agradecerles por su ayuda, sin ustedes no hubiera podido recibir calificación- nos agradecía, Elizabeth la miraba sin entender pero aún sonreía y yo observaba solamente como movía sus labios, esos labios tan pequeños.

-No tienes que agradecer, paparazzi- bromeé con ella y soltó una risa divertida.

-Y, ¿a qué te dedicas tú?- preguntó con la voz más airosa.

-Soy médico pediatra- tomé otros dos pedazos para mí.

-Eso es lindo, debe ser una profesión muy buena- ahora ella tomaba un pedazo de la caja.

-Lo que más me apasiona son los niños- miré a Elizabeth -más cuando tengo una niña como ella- le acaricié su nariz.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Seguimos platicando de nuestras vidas. Nosotros le contamos sobre la escuela de Eli, las cosas que le gustaba realizar cuando yo tenía tiempo libre, los Cullen y como formaban parte de nuestra vida. El rostro de Bella se sorprendía o reía cuando era necesario. Siempre nos contestaba como debía ser.

Por su parte ella nos dijo que desde que entró a la Universidad vivía con un par de amigas, no trabajaba pero un par de veces vendía fotos en una galería del centro, sus padres vivían en diferentes estados pero ella se lograba acoplar a la distancia.

Por un momento su historia me doy ternura, no sentí lastima ni algo por el estilo, simplemente quise protegerla y decirle que yo estaba para lo que quisiese pero no sonaba correcto, era rápido para decirlo, a penas nos conocíamos.

-Gracias por dormirla- le susurré cuando vi colocar a mi hija una pequeña cobija blanca.

-Fue un placer- le pasó su mano por el rostro para alejar unos cabellos -es hermosa.

Suspiré fuertemente, ya empezaba a atardecer y seguramente ella se iría. No quería que se fuera, sentía que no debía dejarla ir pero todo parecía ser extraño, ¿me gustaba? No lo creo, yo tenía novia y la ¿quería? Sí, la quería de una forma rara pero lo hacía.

Nos salimos sin hacer ruido hasta la sala, me senté y palmeé un espacio para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Sólo mi mamá logra dormirla temprano- le dije acomodando unos cojines en mi espalda.

-¿En serio? Fue muy sencillo- me aclaró.

-Pásame la receta, yo no logró hacerlo tan fácil como tú- ella se rió bajito.

-Tú eres el doctor, tú haces la recetas- ya había más confianza, eso parecía ser bueno.

-Para los otros niños, con la mía es diferente- por alguna razón ella entendió a lo que refería.

Criar solo a una niña no era sencillo, contaba con el apoyo de mi familia pero a veces sentía que yo sólo debía decidir ciertas cosas o preocuparme por otras.

-Es una niña ejemplar y tú…tú eres un padre maravillo…so- su voz fue bajando de tono.

-Gracias, es difícil estar en el mundo…con tu hija- me rasqué el cabello nervioso, no hablaba mucho de eso -no hay un libro para papás solteros- terminé por decir.

Bella me daba cierta confianza, sentía la necesidad de explicarle porque no había una madre con nosotros o porque Elizabeth la tenía tan presente.

-Su madre murió a los días de nacer Elizabeth, no la…- obtuve un "shhh"

-No es necesario que me cuentes- su mirada era cálida -creo que estás haciendo un trabajo excelente.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por lo que haces con ella, no sé si seas como la Nana Mágica de la película pero tienes una cierta magia- ella me miraba asombrada pero luego reía.

-Debe ser porque soy igual de fea y tengo un lunar- señalaba su cara graciosa.

-No, no, no para nada, eres hermosa- su sonrojo se hizo presente y maldije por haberlo dicho, no debí decirlo pero si era hermosa, no había duda alguna.

-Me tengo que ir.

-No te puedo llevar porque no acostumbro a dejarla dormir sola pero espera y llamo un taxi- ella tomaba su cámara y revisaba su celular.

-No es necesario, puedo tomar el subterráneo- su voz sonaba apagada.

-Nunca, espera unos segundos y un taxi vendrá por ti- marqué el número del sitio de taxis donde tenía unos conocidos y en menos de 10 minutos estaría uno esperándola.

La acompañé hasta el recibidor, iba muy callada en el ascensor, ya no me miraba como antes, ahora sólo tomaba con fuerza su cámara.

Esperamos un par de minutos hasta que un taxi se asomó por el cristal de la puerta automática, el portero nos hizo una seña y asentíamos.

-Gracias Edward, despídeme de Eli, por favor-se despidió con la mirada apenada.

-Gracias a ti, ¿te volveremos a ver?- pregunté.

-Si ustedes quieren.

-Te marcó para quedar en algo- sonó como frase para una cita pero lo dije.

-Claro, adiós- agitó su mano para salir por la puerta.

Me quedé como idiota esperando a que subiera al taxi, la vi de pies a cabeza caminar, no tenía un cuerpo tan pronunciado o como el de Tanya pero parecía tener todo en su lugar y en su tamaño exacto.

¿Por qué empezaba a compararlas?

¿Me gustaba Bella Swan? Decirle hermosa no fue lo correcto pero mi jodida boca lo soltó de la nada, debí ser más sutil al decirlo. No podía, no debía y no quería incomodarla y alejarla de mi hija, ahora ya se conocían, ya la quería y me la recordaría muchas veces.

Regresé al departamento confundido. No estaba haciendo bien las cosas y no sabía como ordenarlas. Debía hablarlas con alguien y mi mente mandó a la persona correcta.

Telefoneé su número pero no contestó, seguro estaría ocupado, intente de nuevo porque quería hablar de verdad con alguien.

-¿Hola?- contestó su voz adormilada.

-Hey Jazz, ¿estás ocupado?- podía estar con mi hermana.

-No, ¿pasa algo?- dijo preocupado.

-No pasa nada o bueno sólo quería ver si venías un rato- era mi mejor amigo, él me entendería.

-¿Problemas con Tanya?- conocía mi relación.

-Algo así pero te cuento cuando vengas- oía por el intercomunicador para niños que Elizabeth se movía inquieta.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós- colgué la llamada y fui rápido para ver que le ocurría.

Supuse tenía una pesadilla, le acaricié las manos y volví a envolverla en la cobija para que durmiera mejor.

-Shh, no pasa nada hermosa- active el reproductor de música para niños, una pieza instrumental sonaba, las usaba para poder dormirla o calmarla después de un día pesado.

Salí del cuarto para acomodar las bolsas del supermercado que aún estaban sin desempacar. Lo hacía con monotonía: cereales y latas en la alacena, yogurth y jugos en el refrigerador. Lave los trastos sucios sin mucho ánimo.

No podía ponerme a pensar tonterías. Las cosas eran claras y debían ser claras. Jasper sabría que decir y me daría un consejo como solía hacer siempre.

El timbre sonó, tenía todas las manos mojadas así que mejor le grite que pasara, está pequeña casa también era de él.

-Edward, señor amo de casa- me bromeó al entrar en la sala.

-Jasper, cargador profesional de mi hermana- le seguí el juego.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está la copia del duendecillo?- se apoyó en la barra mientras yo terminaba de secar unos vasos.

-Estoy bien y la niña está dormida- acomodé todo y saqué un par de copas del estante.

-Por cierto, ya no la dejaré juntarse con Alice, la está haciendo igual ella.

Ambos nos reímos porque parecía ser su clon, no quería tener una adicta a la moda en mi propia casa, ya había vivido muchas aventuras con una y mis brazos no soportarían otra más.

-¿Malbec o Francés Burdeos?- le di a escoger entre dos vinos que saqué.

-Empecemos con un Malbec- en comparación a Emmet, Jasper era más recatado, le gustaba disfrutar un buen vino a una buena borrachera en algún bar o club.

Le entregué una copa y nos sentamos en el comedor, prendimos un rato la televisión hasta que él la apagó. Ahora empezaba la sesión "amigos".

-Suéltalo.

-Estoy…confundido- me sentía confundido pero no sabía si la palabra era exacta.

-¿Qué te hizo o qué le hizo a Elizabeth?- nos referíamos a Tanya seguramente.

-Le compró muchas cosas y a mí, no lo sé, lo de siempre- encogí los hombros -escenas de celos pero ahora con ataques de bipolaridad.

-Siempre ha tenido ataques pero tú no te dabas cuenta- su paz me daba dolor de cabeza pero por eso hablaba con él, nunca se exaltaba, sólo escuchaba y hablaba cuando era necesario.

-Fue diferente que otras veces, tuvo celos de alguien que no es de su perfil- con mis manos dibujé su silueta.

-¿Nueva amiga?

-Algo así, amiga de Eli más que nada- sus ojos se enfocaron en mi, no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle sobre Bella.

-¿La conozco?- preguntó terminando su copa.

-Deberías conocerla porque es diferente, no es una Tanya ni una Alice, es estudiante y es como una niña, inocente pero también es madura, te trasmite seguridad pero es tímida- no prestaba atención a Jasper sólo recordaba en mi mente a Bella -es hermosa, la conocimos en Central Park, la ayudamos en un proyecto de su escuela y Eli quedó hipnotizada, se lleva muy bien con ella como si la conociera desde siempre- giré para verlo, su mirada era de felicidad, no la mirada de comprensión que esperaba.

-¡Por Dios! Al fin, al fin- juntó sus manos como si rezara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Jasper no se comportaba tan raro.

-Nada pero Tanya está celosa de Bella- dedujo por la poca información que acababa de decir.

-Imposible pero es cierto- tomé la botella para llenar nuestras copas.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó tomando su copa.

-Por desgracia sí.

-¿Qué te confunde Edward?- se recostó en la silla esperando mi respuesta.

-Esperaba que tú me ayudaras en eso- le confesé.

-Tengo una suposición pero la vas a negar- apoyé mis codos en la mesa y mi cara entre mis manos para escuchar su análisis.

-Dila, no importa- me rasqué el cabello nervioso.

-Son tres cosas muy sencillas que te confunden y espero no equivocarme.

Abrí un poco mis dedos para verlo sonreír.

-La primera es que tu relación con Tanya debe de terminar o tomar un giro diferente, la segunda es que debes hablar con Elizabeth sobre las cosas que están pasando, si tú estás confundido con tus 24 años encima, qué puedes esperar de una niña de 5 años sin una madre que la apoye.

Me tapé los oídos, las cosas que acababa de decir no las esperaba y dolían.

–Y última pero importante, te estás enamorando de la tal Bella.

Me paré de un tirón, lo que decía Jasper no podía ser cierto, estaba analizando mal mi situación. Nada de eso era cierto, no podía serlo.

Abrí una de las ventanas del departamento, la ciudad se veía brillar, las luces viajaban de un lado a otro, el ruido me logró tranquilizar y pude respirar un poco de aire.

Jasper apareció en la ventana continua, entregándome la copa de vino. La tomé y sorbí un trago, había cambiado el vino por whisky.

-Las cosas pasan sin que te des cuenta, Edward- observé como los carros pasaban siguiendo un rumbo.

-No quiero que pasen cosas- susurré.

-Debes de darle un giro a tu vida, debes de cambiar la monotonía que estás viviendo- sus palabras sabían tan agrias como el trago.

-No quiero cambiar a Elizabeth- me recargué por completo en la ventana sintiendo el vértigo en mi rostro.

-Necesitas hacerlo, meter cosas nuevas a su vida o retomar las viejas- por un momento lo volteé a ver.

-¿Hablas en serio?- solté un quejido con mezcla de risa.

-Comienza una nueva vida en Londres o deja que Bella entré en tu vida- no podía creer lo que decía.

-El vino te afectó Jasper- bebí el último trago.

-Aclara las cosas con los papás de Caroline, perdónate a ti mismo y has las pases con tu esposa- Jasper conocía la historia a la perfección pero no podía decirme éstas cosas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- cerré la ventana de golpe y tomé directo de la botella, quería embriagarme hasta quedar dormido.

-Cierra ese capítulo en tu vida para que puedas armar otro- no estaba de humor para su filosofía.

-Alice ya te contagió- me estiró su copa para llenarla.

-Puedes armar un futuro con Tanya pero también puedes darle la oportunidad a Bella, alguien nuevo- ignoraba por completo mi enojo.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Isabella- le contesté en tono frío, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-Ahora no pero lo estás haciendo, te estás enamorando de ella- su voz sonaba tan firme.

-No digas locuras- bebí un poco más de la botella -te llamé para que me ayudaras no para que me confundieras más.

-Te estoy dando mi versión, Edward, debes de cambiar por el bien de tu hija- fue directo al DVD y colocó un set de música irlandesa.

-¿Por qué cuando siento que estoy superando la pérdida de Caroline…las cosas se vienen abajo?- le pregunté cuando las lágrimas no se podían controlar tan fácilmente.

-Porque estás haciendo las cosas incorrectas, concéntrate doctor Cullen- palmeó mi hombro para continuar bebiendo.

Refunfuñé enfrascándome en el dolor que aparecía.

Después ya no dijimos nada, yo bebía de las botellas y el sólo de su copa. Olvide por un momento las cosas, estaba con mi mejor amigo y no necesitaba más que seguir bebiendo para calmar el dolor.

Yo no podía cambiar ahora, no podía renunciar a lo que había conseguido construir después de cinco años.

Una locura sería regresar a Londres con los papás de Caroline, tampoco podía renunciar a la relación de Tanya y ni pensaba enamorarme de Bella.

* * *

Chicas nos odian, verdad? Merecemos odio por actualizar tan despacio, les pedimos una disculpa pero el lunes ya entramos a la escuela y es horrible estar en la última semana de vacaciones :( ojalá nos entiendan. De todos modos seguimos pensando en el fic, nos encantan los 24 reviews que tenemos, gracias muchísimas gracias a todas las personas.

40 favoritos y 40 seguidores LOS QUEREMOS MUCHÍSIMO(:

Sugerencias, dudas, reclamos: un reviews


	8. Chapter 8 - BPOV

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a morethanbefore22 y larose.

* * *

BELLA POV

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Mi mente no procesaba nada.

-¿Para dónde vamos señorita?- preguntó el chofer del taxi.

-Pine Street, Brooklyn- solté las palabras aún aturdida.

El chofer asintió con la cabeza y arrancó el automóvil. Por inercia o necesidad giré mi cuello para mirar como Edward Cullen veía el coche partir e ingresaba a su edificio.

Me desplomé en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Mi sonrisa apareció por un momento y reí nerviosa, un poco bajo pero el chofer lo escuchó.

-¿El señor Edward es su novio?- preguntó sonriente, parecía amigable.

-¿Lo conoce? No somos novios- negué con desilusión pero me sorprendí que lo conociera, supuse alguien como Edward tenía la capacidad de conocer a mucha gente.

-Un conocido y disculpé la interrupción- pidió disculpas amablemente y subió un poco el volumen de la radio, un noticiero se trasmitía.

Contuve mis risas para después porque no quería dar falsas apariencias.

¿En qué momento estuve en su casa? Todo pareció ser tan rápido desde que me subí a su lujoso automóvil.

El trayecto no duró mucho porque empezaba a obscurecer.

Por Dios, Ann me mataría por tardarme tanto.

El taxi se acercaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, por lo que tomé bien mi cámara y lo hice parar.

-En la próxima calle está bien, por favor- volvió asentir tratando de encontrar algún lugar libre para bajarme.

-¿Aquí está bien?- preguntó dudando del lugar.

-Si, ¿cuánto le debo?- agradecí traer aún el billete en mi bolsillo.

-El señor Edward lo pagó, no se preocupe- abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

-No es necesario, yo lo pagaré- extendí el billete negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Le propongo algo. Usted páguele al señor Edward, no a mí- sonaba justo pues Edward había dado el dinero para pagar el taxi y por alguna razón pagarle a él sonaba volverlo a ver.

-Muchas gracias- me bajé por completo para cerrar la puerta.

Caminé dos cuadras más para entrar al edificio, el viento me calaba en los brazos por lo que tuve que caminar un poco más rápido.

Entré al ascensor con unos vecinos del piso. Dos señoras mayores y unos jóvenes estudiantes. Se escuchaba de fondo rock pesado proveniente de uno de los audífonos de un chico alto, ojeras pronunciadas y ropa desaliñada, como la mía.

Abrí la puerta pero la perilla no giró, busqué en mis bolsillos pero no encontré mi llave. Toqué varias veces para que Ángela o Jessica me abrieran la puerta.

-Hola…Bella- dijo con felicidad Ann.

-¿Por qué le pusiste seguro?- pregunté olfateando la cocina.

-Estaba sola y ya sabes que me da un poco de miedo- le sonreí y observé dos pasteles de chocolate con chispas espolvoreadas en la superficie.

-Ángela te quedaron hermosos- prendí mi cámara para tomarles unas cuantas fotos, se veían muy bien hechos.

-No es para tanto, me divertí haciéndolos- le restaba importancia, como siempre.

-Tonterías.

Rodé los ojos y acomodé mi postura para un mejor ángulo.

-¿No me vas a contar?- la miré unos segundos con mi mejor cara de falsa seriedad y luego estallé en risitas de adolescente.

-Fue…totalmente fuera de mundo- solté las palabras con sonrojos.

-¡Bella Swan definitivamente Edward Cullen te gusta!- ¿me gustaba? Solté la cámara en la mesa y me tiré boca abajo sobre un sillón.

-Claro que no- dude al decir eso, no sabía si de verdad me gustaba.

-¿Entonces, por qué te escondes?- sonaba divertida.

-Porque me siento confundida…no sé que me está pasando- me senté alzando mis piernas.

-Cuéntame.

Dudé al contarle sobre mis dudas porque ella ya tenía suficiente con las de Eric pero su sonrisa y la mirada curiosa me alentó un poco.

Le conté de principio a fin todo lo que sucedió.

Empecé con el viaje del supermercado hacia su casa, su lujoso automóvil y la manera en la que me veía de reojo. Por supuesto incluí las mil preguntas de Elizabeth sobre mis fotografías pero sobre todo la madurez que alcanzaba a tener en su corta edad.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_-¿Subes el elevador sola?- le pregunté cuando estábamos adentro._

_-Papi no me deja subirlo sola pero cuando voy con alguien sip- agregaba una "p" al final de su sí, iba colgada de mi mano._

_-¿Viven solos?- me arrepentí de cuestionar un poco a la niña._

_-Sólo papi y yo._

_Parecía que mis preguntas no le incomodaban porque contestaba y jugaba con mis dedos. _

_El elevador se abrió y corrió hacia su puerta, me paré a un lado porque era obvio que teníamos que esperar a Edward para que nos abriera pero una voz automática se escuchó. _

"_Identificador de voz, coloqué su huella digital y mencione su nombre"_

_Me sorprendí muchísimo, tenía un identificador en su casa justo a lado de la manija y yo ni siquiera lo había visto, eso era bastante costoso._

_Elizabeth mencionó su nombre completo y coloco su pequeño dedito pulgar para que se abriera. La puerta se abrió, volvió a tomar mi mano y quedé aún más maravillada por el interior del departamento._

_Todo se encontraba en tonos crema, grises, café pero con toques azules. Los muebles eran blancos y todo parecía ser espacioso pero acogedor. Elizabeth tiró de mí varias veces para dirigirme a un lugar. _

_-¿A dónde vamos, nena?- pregunté cuando corríamos alrededor de un pasillo recto con cuatro puertas de madera cerradas._

_-Mi habitación- lo dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la primera puerta y entrábamos a un cuarto de niña, hermoso pero no el típico de princesas sino adornado con nubes en el techo, peluches y estantes. _

_Me sentó en su cama y me trajo dos marcos con fotografías. Inmediatamente reconocí mi fotografía pero la segunda me arrancó un suspiro. ¿Quién era la mujer?_

_-Ésta es tu foto- señaló el marco de mi mano izquierda –ésta es mi familia._

_La miré unos segundos y recargó su pequeña cabeza en mi hombro._

_-Ella es mamá pero dijo papá que cuando nací ella voló muy lejos- mi corazón se paró y quise abrazarla pero su rostro trasmitía felicidad no tristeza._

_-Son una familia muy bonita- acaricié la foto, la madre de Elizabeth radiaba de orgullo. Sentí ternura porque Eli hablaba del tema como si fuera lo más común. _

_-Pero ángel no está- las piezas imaginarias en mi mente hicieron click, el tan mencionado ángel era su madre, por Dios, ¡Elizabeth jugaba con su mamá en Central Park! _

_Su mirada era confusa. _

_-No te conozco mucho Eli pero apuesto que tu mamá está siempre con ustedes- me sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y cariño maternal, quise tomar la cámara y fotografiarla pero eso era íntimo, lo grabaría siempre en mi memoria._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Le mencioné sobre el pequeño relato de la familia Cullen, integrada por los padres de Edward y una hermana menor, hermana y mamá cuidaban de Elizabeth mientras él trabaja en su propio hospital. No mencionaron a su novia en ningún momento y agradecí un poco porque ya sentía un tipo de resentimiento sobre ella.

Terminé por decirle su alago sobre mi parecido con la Nana Mágica de la película infantil y esa palabra que no estaba considerada en mis características físicas: hermosa.

-Le gustas Bella, es obvio- Ángela aplaudió contenta.

-Tiene una novia espectacular para que se fije en mí- señalé mi tan desgraciado cuerpo.

-¿Te has visto una sola vez en un espejo?- me acusaba con su dedo índice.

-Ann es verdad, soy una niña a lado de su novia- me defendía.

-Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera- me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a todo ésto.

-Gracias, tú también- reconocí.

-Le gustas y le gustas a su hija- sonreía con satisfacción.

-Ángela Webber no digas tonterías- tomé mi celular y vi la hora: **7:30 pm. **–Es tardísimo.

Me paré del sillón de un tirón y Ann comprendió que ya era tarde para la fiesta. Teníamos a más tardar 40 minutos si queríamos llegar puntuales a las 8:30 de la noche.

-¿Me meto a bañar primero o tú?- pregunté.

-Primero yo porque creo que traigo chocolate en el cabello- tomó un mechón y comenzó a limpiarlo.

Asentí y me giré para ir a mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama pensando en las cosas que habían pasado hoy.

Conocí un poco más a la pequeña familia Cullen, fui a su departamento y me hicieron sentir parte de su vida con sus comentarios. ¿Merecía conocer a tan perfectas personas?

Divagué un rato las palabras de Edward sintiéndome tonta por ilusionarme.

¿Y si tardaban en llamar? Me moriría de nervios las semanas próximas, no sabría cuando los volvería ver pero rezaba porque fuera más pronto que tarde.

¿Y su novia? Se enojaría, estaba segura de eso pero sólo éramos "amigos", yo no podía ser una posible amenaza.

Dos toquidos en la puerta me hicieron parar de pensar.

-Bella ya puedes meterte- habló Ann detrás de la puerta.

-Okay, gracias- me quité la playera para quedar en sostén con pantalones y me envolví en mi toalla.

Me bañé rápidamente para ahorrar agua y tiempo.

-¿Formal o informal?- preguntó Ann cuando salí del baño, estaba cepillando su largo cabello.

-Casual.

Me sonrió y volvió a meterse en su cuarto.

¿Qué me pondría? Si no hubiera ido a casa de los Cullen podría haber comprado alguna playera o blusa, pero no me arrepentía, la visita fue lo mejor de todo.

Agarré un par de jeans azules, una playera color vino y una sudadera negra con la palabra RIOT en letras blancas. Me puse unos _**Converse**_ de bota color negro.

Sequé mi cabello un poco y lo cepillé varias veces para que quedara en su lugar.

Al ver a Ángela me sorprendí, su belleza era peculiar, no llamaba la atención pero cuando la sacaba a flote, sin lugar a dudas volteabas a verla.

Iba con unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, una blusa donde sobresalían las puntas de la chamarra café y un par de botas negras con tacón.

Lucía provocativa y madura. No podía ser que Eric no peleara por estar con ella.

-Ángela Webber estás muy guapa- la elogié.

-Dijiste casual- miraba mi ropa.

-No encontré algo mejor, perdón- me disculpé un poco por mis fachas.

-Pero te ves hermosa.

Tomé mi cámara y la sorprendí tomándole una foto. Le pedí que posara un par de veces o que enseñara su sonrisa más de lo normal.

-Ahora tú.

Me quitó la cámara de las manos y apuntó el lente a mi cara.

-No, Ann- me quejé.

Mi pasión era la fotografía, amaba tomar fotos a lugares y personas pero nunca en la vida a mí.

-Dame eso porque llegaremos tarde- me sacó la lengua pero me entregó la cámara.

Salimos asegurando la casa con llave, esperando a que Jess llegara temprano y sin posibles citas o amigos.

Yo llevaba un par de lentes que según Ángela me daban un aire intelectual. Ella llevaba una pequeña bolsa con los dos pasteles en recipientes.

Tomamos un taxi porque el metro ya no era tan seguro en las noches.

Recordaba un poco donde vivían Jen y Shelly pero las calles lucían cambiadas desde las veces que venía para hacer proyectos de equipo.

Nos bajamos en una calle iluminada para poder reconocer más los edificios.

-¿No es ahí?- señaló un edificio de varios pisos con ventanales amplios.

-Creo que si pero mejor le mando un mensaje a Jen- saqué mi teléfono para escribir un rápido mensaje.

**Jen, ¿tu edificio es el número 235?**

**-Bella Swan.**

Estuvimos un rato paradas hasta que me regresó el mensaje.

**Sip, uno azul.**

**¿Bajo por ti?**

**-Jen Laery.**

Le enseñé el mensaje a Ann y cruzamos la calle para meternos en el edificio azul. El portero nos preguntó la razón de nuestra visita y nos pidió dejar una identificación, Ángela se ofreció a dejar la suya.

El living estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que lo vi, todo tenía una temática profesional entre tonos negros y grises.

Olvidaba que aunque Jen y Shelly eran muy sencillas y simpáticas, poseían mucho dinero y podían darse el lujo de vivir en un lugar como éste.

Esperamos a que el ascensor de subida abriera y nos metimos en él, sonaba una melodía rítmica pero propia de un elevador.

Cuando la puerta estaba por cerrar, un gran hombre musculoso y alto con un cabello castaño detuvo las puertas y se metió de golpe.

Nos sobresaltamos y pegamos a la pared conteniendo el aliento.

-Perdón pero mi novia me espera y no quiero verla enojada- mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante, una chispa en sus ojos parecía hacerlo amigable pero su físico no daba confianza.

-No…te preocupes- contestó Ángela aferrada a la manga de mi sudadera.

-Disculpen, no soy asesino- alzaba las palmas de sus manos en acto de paz.

-Nos asustaste.

Resoplamos un poco más tranquilas, parecía ser amigable pero el susto nadie lo quitaba.

-Mucho gusto, Emmet McCarty- se presentó con esa misma sonrisa, era muy guapo y su rostro desprendía pura alegría.

-Ángela Webber- estrecharon sus manos.

-Bella…Swan- dije en un tono más bajo.

-Un gusto asustarlas y conocerlas- dijo estallando en una risa.

Lo acompañamos en su risa hasta que su teléfono sonó con una canción pegajosa. Lo sacó y contestó, intentamos darle espacio concentrándonos en el número de pisos que subía a una velocidad lenta.

-¿Está borracho? Llama a Alice, yo estoy por llegar con Rose pero podemos ir para allá- se escuchaba su conversación.

-¿Elizabeth está bien?- preguntó a la persona con quién hablaba, me sorprendí por escuchar su nombre, no podía ser la Eli que yo conocía.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Jazz.

Colgó su teléfono y nos miró con una sonrisa preocupada. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 12 y todos salimos. Parecía que ahí también vivía su novia.

-Nos vemos, chicas- no dijo y corrió con velocidad al pasillo de la derecha.

-Parecía un oso- dije cuando se alejó por completo.

-Bella que comparaciones pones- me regañaba Ann.

Nos reímos porque de verdad era cierto, parecía un enorme oso pero juguetón.

Tocamos el departamento con el número 33. Parecía ser ese porque se escuchaba música.

-¡Beeeeeeeeeeeeells!- me abrazó efusivamente Shelly.

-Oh, Shelly- traté de hacerme un poco atrás.

-Pasen, pasen- abrió la puerta un poco más para que pasáramos.

-Espero no les moleste que traiga a una amiga- dije en tono bajo.

-No te preocupes, son bienvenidas- ya conocían un poco a Ann porque a veces hablaba de ella o nos veíamos de paso en la Universidad.

-Trajimos pastel- le entregó la bolsa.

-Gracias chicas, lo comeremos más al rato- lo tomó en sus manos y nos adentramos en su bien decorado departamento.

Contaba con dos alas*: en la primera estaba una pequeña sala con televisión de plasma, dos escritorios con sus respectivas computadoras y un librero. Había dos pasillos que asomaban las habitaciones, el baño y un cuarto de lavado. La otra ala la formaban la cocina y el comedor, donde estaban todos riendo y tomando cerveza.

-Bella.

Jen se paró a saludarme, Kevin de igual manera junto con Bree. Se veían muy bien arreglados, me regañé mentalmente por haber venido vestida así.

También saludaron con efusión a Ann. Sin duda se distraería un poco de los pensamientos de Eric.

Mike estaba hablando animadamente con Kristie y Diego. Me voltearon a ver cuando sintieron mi mirada.

-Hola chicos- agité mi mano desde lejos.

Nos ofrecieron tomar cerveza y aceptamos. Hace mucho tiempo que yo no bebía una.

Hablamos un rato sobre la escuela, los chistes de Kevin y las burlas hacia todos nosotros de Diego. Me divertía escucharlos pero no lograba sacar de mi cabeza a Edward y Elizabeth.

Recordé la mención del chico Emmet en su teléfono, ¿sería la misma Elizabeth? No lo creo.

-¿Pensando en Edward?- me sobresalté cuando Ann me preguntó, estaba ayudando a colocar los platos para la cena.

-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó intrigada Jen acomodando unas servilletas.

-Es nadie- respondí rápido.

No quería contarles de ellos cuando a penas si éramos conocidos o en un trance de amistad.

-Cuéntales Bells- me decía Ann.

-No…sé…no es mi amigo…es un conocido- me acomodé mejor los lentes.

-¿Te gusta?- Jen mostraba sorpresa.

-No.

Giré con una mirada de advertencia a Ángela para que no me contradijera.

-Es el chico de las fotografías con su hija- seguro lo recordaba.

-¿En serio? Es guapísimo- decía emocionada.

-Verdad que sí- Ann la acompañaba.

-¿Vas andar con él?- me sorprendió que Bree estuviera escuchando.

-Tiene novia- encogí mis hombros y le grité un poco a Kevin para que subiera el volumen de la canción que sonaba: _The Killers – Runaways._

Una de mis canciones favoritas.

Las chicas me vieron con ojos raros y estallaron en risas.

-Se está enamorando- soltó Bree.

-Nunca- contesté entre segura y dudosa.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Les di una sonrisa de disculpa y cogí mi botella para acompañar a los demás.

Yo no me enamoraría de Edward Cullen, no estaba a su altura y si llegaba a enamorarme sólo me ocasionaría dolor pues no se fijaría en mi.

Después de comer y muchas cervezas, los chicos ya estaban algo alterados y empezaban a reírse muy fuerte, más de lo normal.

-Debemos llevarlos a su casa- sugirió Kristie algo nerviosa.

-No lo creo, Kevin no nos dará las llave de su auto- Jen estaba de cruzada de brazos viéndolos.

-Esperemos otro rato para ver que hacen- terminó por decir Shelly enojada por las manchas de comida en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo a limpiar?- me ofrecí.

Ella asintió y me entregó una bolsa para recoger las botellas de la sala donde estaban los chicos.

-Bells tanto tiempo- me gritó Diego cuando me acerqué e hinqué a recoger una cuchara.

-Muchísimo- le contesté con sarcasmo.

Estaban hablando sobre "chicas" y nada bueno por lo que se oía.

-Bella, ¿por qué no le haces caso al pobre de ese idiota?- dijo Diego señalando al sillón, volteé a ver a Mike dormido con una extraña posición, no aguantaba mucho como los demás.

-Diego no digas locuras- lo callé y por querer alcanzar unas botellas de la mesa de centro tropecé con los zapatos de Kevin.

-Pe…perdón- me sostenía por la cintura.

Y sin darme tiempo a nada estampó mis labios con los suyos. No me moví por la impresión, me quedé quieta sobré su cuerpo, sin moverme.

Los murmullos de las chicas me hicieron reaccionar y le pegué una cachetada que dolió más en mi mano que en su mejilla.

-Bella…-hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- me paré y cogí la bolsa de basura.

No parecía borracho sólo pasado de copas, su cara ya adquiría el color normal. Observó detrás de mis hombros a la cocina y tomó mi mano hasta sacarme del departamento.

-Kevin, espera- me paré en seco cuando cerró la puerta.

-No quiero esperar más- tomó mis manos pero las retiré a tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté con enojo.

Esto no estaba bien, no podía besarme, sacarme del departamento y luego querer decirme quien sabe qué.

-Con permiso Kevin- su cuerpo obstruía la puerta.

-Quiero decirte algo- parecía que tomaba valor estirando y abriendo sus dedos.

-Dilo rápido- me crucé de brazos.

-Hoy…hoy Mike nos dijo que ya no lucharía por ti- levanté mis cejas porque no veía para donde iba la plática -por eso…quiero decirte que me gustas desde que te conocí.

Mi cara se tornó blanca. ¿Le gustaba a Kevin? Eso era imposible, tan imposible como poder respirar en el espacio.

Kevin era un buen amigo, podía decir que lo consideraba guapo y atento. Su altura, su cuerpo delgado, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules.

-Me gustas Bella- tomó mis manos.

-Kevin…no sé que decirte- la verdad no sabía que decirle.

-Quiero estar contigo- se fue acercando más y más hasta que volvió a besarme.

Su beso fue lento pero subía de velocidad, tomaba mi mandíbula con una de sus manos y con la otra me apretaba la cintura hacia él. Yo sólo parecía estatua.

Siguió besándome hasta que escuchamos el sonido de unos tacones y unas cuántas voces femeninas, serian los vecinos por lo que me separé de Kevin.

_¿Quién era? _Dos chicas rubias nos veían de arriba abajo, más que nada a mí.

La primera la conocía y no la olvidaría nunca. La novia de Edward Cullen. Lucía unos pantalones entallados con tacones de charol, un abrigo negro y su cabello suelto. Me veía con ¿malicia? Pero también con tranquilidad, como si le alegrara verme besar con alguien.

-Isabella, ¿eres tú?- obvio que era la novia de Edward.

-Si, ¿tú eres la novia de Edward?- no dude en decirlo, quería ver su cara.

-Tanya Denali- estiró su mano al ver que sabía la verdad, su cara notaba confusión pero la cambió por una sonrisa.

-Kevin Irons- se presentó Kevin cuando Tanya le estiraba su mano.

La otra chica nos veía sonriente pero inspeccionaba mi ropa, ¿tan mal me veía? Al lado de ellas, por supuesto que sí. Vestía unos pantalones azul cielo, una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver una blusa del mismo azul.

-Rosalie Hale- estiró su mano cuando me vio observarla.

Realmente fue un momento incomodo nuestra absurda presentación. Kevin me miraba tratando de comprender quiénes eran y de donde las conocía.

-Le diré a Edward que te vi- ¿era bipolar? Ahora me sonreía cálidamente y me trataba con ¿respeto? Mis nervios aparecían.

-Gracias.

-Nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos y por cierto, hacen una bonita pareja- ¡Pensaba que era mi novio! No, no, no.

-Adiós…Tanya, Rosalie- me despedí usando sus nombres.

Kevin también se despidió de ambas con una cara extraña.

-¿Ellas eran…?- esperaba que completara su pregunta.

-Un trabajo de fotografías- me sentía confundida, enojada y quería patear a Kevin.

Estaba por contestarme cuando abrí la puerta para entrar al departamento. Quería irme de ahí, no volver nunca, encerrarme en un pozo e hibernar invierno, otoño, primavera y verano.

-Bells, ¿dónde estaban?- preguntó preocupada Kristie.

-A fuera.

Me abracé a mi misma y las chicas me observaban preocupadas, supuse alguna se imaginaba que pasaba o porque me encontraba así.

-¿Qué pasó?- Ann se acercó para verme de cerca.

-Chicas…

Susurré, debía decirles.

-¿Dónde está Kevin?- preguntó Jen más preocupada, seguro tendría una cara de fantasma.

-Me besó Kevin.

Solté de golpe las palabras para recibir un par de asombros, bocas abiertas y miradas incrédulas.

-¿Estás segura?- todas se pusieron a mí alrededor.

-Si…si…si- por inercia toqué mis labios, aún sentía la sensación.

Había besado hace mucho tiempo pero me había tomado por sorpresa y dos veces de diversas formas.

Se escuchaba absoluto silencio cuando Kevin entró a la cocina donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ya me voy- oí su voz a pocos pasos detrás de mi -¿paso a dejar a alguien?- se ofreció.

-Yo, por favor- levantó la mano Bree.

-Bella, Ángela, ¿las llevo?- preguntaba más para Ann que si lo veía.

Ella me miró pidiendo permiso, no sabía que decir o hacer aunque necesitábamos que nos llevara. Asentí lentamente.

-Si, gracias- contestó.

Recargué mi cabeza en el refrigerador y las chicas soltaron risitas tontas.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunté enojada.

-Necesitas un novio, Bells- soltaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Las fulminé con la mirada. Soltaron una risa insoportable. ¿Por qué lo tomaban así?

Salimos de la cocina para recoger nuestras cosas, la hora anunciaba **2:10 am. **Tomé mi cámara, mi sudadera y también las cosas de Ann porque ella estaba en el baño.

-Agárralo bien.

Kevin sujetaba de los hombros a un muy borracho Diego, gritaba groserías y casi golpeaba a Jen, que le sujetaba la cintura para poder sostenerlo de pie hacia la puerta.

-¿Llevaremos a Mike?- pregunté cuando lo vi más quieto que una roca.

-No, su casa está muy lejos y Kevin dijo que sería peligroso- me respondió Shelly.

-Ya vámonos Bells- salió Ángela del baño y le entregué sus cosas.

El camino fue insoportable. Diego iba aplastando a la pobre Kristie que hacía intentos de tranquilizarlo, le tomé varias fotos para poder reírnos después. Ann iba en el asiento de copiloto y yo atrás con Bree, Kristie y Diego. El piloto era Kevin.

-¿Pasamos a dejar a Bree primero?- preguntó Kevin viéndome por el retrovisor.

-Si, a mí primero- bostezó Bree, el alcohol nos afectaba de distintas maneras y una era con sueño.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento porque me sumergí en un corto sueño.

-Hey, ya llegamos- reconocí la voz.

Me desorienté por el movimiento que hacía Ann en mi hombro.

Bajé del auto agarrándome fuerte de los asientos, no podía abrir bien los ojos. Pero sentí las manos fuertes de Kevin agarrando mi cintura.

-Yo puedo sola- me quejé.

-Sólo te iba ayudar a subir el escalón- por poco me caía en los primeros escalones del edificio.

Oí sus leves risas y mi enojo subió más de lo debido.

-Ya te puedes ir- mis ojos se adaptaban mejor.

-Gracias…Kevin- dijo de pronto una tímida Ann.

-Con cuidado- contestó y corrió a la puerta de su automóvil para subirse. Oímos como aceleró y se perdió en la calle.

Entramos sin decir alguna palabra pero sólo sentía las miradas de Ángela o los intentos de pronunciar palabra.

-No quiero que digas nada- le advertí cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su boca.

-Bella…

La miré por última vez y con pasos rápidos entré a mi habitación dando un portazo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero estuve la mayor parte del día con Edward y la pequeña Elizabeth, después me besa una persona a la que consideraba hace unos días mi amigo y para terminar conozco formalmente a Tanya, la bipolar novia de Edward.

Seguramente estaba soñando. ¡_Despierta!_

* * *

_**Nuevo importante personaje: Kevin Irons (no lo odien, porfi)**_

¿No quieren matar? Lo aceptamos. Una disculpa por subir hasta ahora pero hoy es nuestro último día libre y como comenzamos un nuevo semestre comprar materiales quita tiempo pero aquí estamos actualizando!

¿Qué les parece la historia? Por ser tan lindas, bonitas y lectoras les tenemos una sorpresa...tenemos tumblr, un pequeño blog donde subiremos fotos, fragmentos, música que utilizáremos en el fic. Podrán enviarnos mensajes y seguirnos (las que tenga tumblr) si no tienen no hay problema, verán lo mismo que todos-as!

Visítenlo: la fotografia fanfiction . tumblr . com (quiten los espacios)

48 Favoritos y 44 Follows muchísimas gracias y sus reviews ufff nos encantan :)


End file.
